Broken, Blood and Soul
by Crystalbullet
Summary: Naruto, Having been broken and tortured beyond normal repair will soon find that no matter how broken he is, He can be fixed. All it takes is a bit of love and a lot of work starting with something he thought was gone long ago. His heart. Rated M for Paranoid Reasons
1. Finding the broken

_**CB: Hey guys Crystal bullet here with a new fic for you. Strict Naruto X Tayuya is in effect here. No harem, No two woman deal. This will be an AU story obviously and I just wanted to do this because I was bored. I've hit a bout of writers block with most other stories for right now and the best way to get the ideas back is to step away from them for a bit and let the inspiration come naturally rather than force it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this fic. Without further adieu I give you Broken, Blood and Soul.**_

* * *

Naruto was currently Staring down a redheaded woman in front of himself and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looks at Naruto and is about to speak when the redhead does so first.

"Hey the shithead with blonde hair. I wanna talk with you. Pineapple fucker you can take your fan wielding girlfriend and head off to stop my partner Kimmimaru. I'm sure by now that the Emo is out of the barrel and on his way to the snake. They're heading north northeast towards the land of rice patties." The red headed woman says as she continues to stare Naruto down with a rather heated glare.

Hearing this Shikamaru is shocked when Temari herself walks out of the bushes and next to Shikamaru. They look at each other and just nod before once again staring at the red headed woman before Shikamaru speaks.

"And what makes you think I'll believe that simply to leave my friend to die fighting you?" Shikamaru states looking at the blonde haired boy in front of her still. Her eyes never leaving him.

"Blondie here saw that's where they were headed and he can confirm they went that way." The red head speaks getting Shikamaru to look as naruto gives a nod at him that it was indeed where Naruto saw them headed when pointing to the direction he saw them bolt off too.

"See he just confirmed it. I stopped simply because I was "Ordered" to buy time. Doesn't matter how much time I buy just that it's there. Now please leave I want to speak with shithead ALONE. Only speak with him I promise I wont hurt your precious idiot unless he pisses me off." The woman says once more before Shikamaru gives a thoughtful hum before sucking his tongue as pulls it back from his teeth making a "TSK" sound. He looks over at Naruto and just sighs.

"Fine we'll leave, if anything happens to my friend I will kill you. Come on Temari, We can still stop them if we run now. They'll have to stop at the valley of the end to change course to the land of rice patties we'll cut them off there. Be careful Naruto. I don't want to lose a friend on my first mission. It'll be too troublesome to explain it to the Hokage." Shikamaru says getting Temari to nod and leave with Shikamaru as she wishes Naruto luck.

"Okay so you got me alone red. Why did you wanna speak with me?" Naruto asks glad he has a chance to talk instead of fighting.

"Why is their a genjutsu seal on your dumbass neck? It's pretty complicated and I doubt your meager intellect could have made it yourself." Tayuya asks and explains watching as Naruto's eyes widen immensely.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a seal on my neck. You're crazy." Naruto says denying the seals existence as he looks around nervous.

"Don't lie to me shit for brains I'm an Uzumaki dammit. I know seals since it's literally in my blood. That seal on your neck is for the casting of a damn near impenetrable genjutsu. Best I've ever fucking seen in all my life. I'm a genjutsu mistress of the highest caliber in Orochimaru's god damned army and I'm literally his most powerful and knowledgeable of his elite guards. I can even guarantee that thing is powerful enough that even the byakugan and Sharringan wouldn't be able to see through that genjutsu seal placed on you. Probably one of the Kurama's here in Konohagakure no doubt." The uzumaki woman says shocking Naruto who immediately hides his neck with his hand and backing against a tree.

"How? How did you know? No one ever knew about it or saw it? How can you see the Seal?" Naruto asks freaking out about this woman in front of him who claims to have his last name.

"Again you dumb tit, I'm an Uzumaki. Tayuya Uzumaki. The uzumaki clan were notorious for our seals. It's in our blood to know about them. So much so we can see invisible seals merely because of the chakra used to power them. Now spill it bean dip." Tayuya says as Naruto once again just looks at her astonished. She has his last name and she knows seals like he does? It's something that his clan shares? His Jiji wasn't lying when saying that?

"I, I, I can't tell you. Please just don't push it okay? Please don't tell anyone about it please don't." Naruto says panicking as he looks for a way to escape only to come face to face with Tayuya who pins him to a tree by the neck as she examines the seal. Her eyes observing it seriously as she raises her hand to release the seal.

"Oh I'm going to find out about what this seal is hiding. I always get what I want and what I want is for that seal to be deactivated. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way this seal will be released With or without you. Your consent isn't a factor." Tayuya says as she glares at the blonde haired blue eyed idiot in front of her. She notices his eyes well up with tears and how he tries to struggle out of her grip but is immediately held in place by two Ogres holding his arms. Tayuya places her fingers on the seal and releases it with a simple burst of her chakra.

Naruto screams in fear as his body is engulfed in a plume of smoke. When the smoke disperses Tayuya has to hold her hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. The ogres drop Naruto like a sack of hammers and Naruto immediately curls up afraid and scared of what she'll do as he begins crying his eyes out curled up and holding himself.

Before Tayuya lays Naruto Uzumaki. His form changed from the short and blonde haired blue eyed boy to this. His body misshapen and broken. His legs show massive scarring and incorrectly set bones and stitch scars. His feet missing nearly every last toe as his foot appears to have bones missing as well. His legs missing chunks of flesh as if they were violently ripped and torn from him like some wild animal had been eating him. His waist and calves looking much the same. His stomach shows the seal on his stomach keeping the Kyuubi at bay also has holes torn inside it and jagged scars lining up his arms. His fingers broken and mismatched. Obviously having been set and healed wrong to cause pain forever after healing.

His arms are much the same, Scarred with jaggedly torn and burned flesh. His left arm even has his flesh grown only around the bones leaving the radius and Ulna bones as the only thing with flesh around them and a hole in the middle of his forearm. His ribs obviously broken and misshapen to the point even breathing had to have been bringing him such pain on a scale to kill any normal person. His right cheek gone and leaving his exposed and broken teeth to the air as his right eye is also red in the sclera where it should only be white. His eyes a deep royal purple as his hair is shaggy and red. A true uzumaki in everything possible despite his grotesque appearance. Tayuya growls as she sees Naruto cowering on the floor crying like an infant.

"Please no, No no please. Don't hurt me. Don't do it please. I'm not the demon just leave me alone please." Naruto says holding himself as he curls even deeper into himself. Obviously having flashed back to an earlier memory. Tayuya feels her blood boil at this and immediately takes action. She walks over to Naruto and gets down in front of him. Looking at him closely Tayuya notices that his bones look more like metal with the steel gray like coloration. She only knows of one other who has this kind of color to his bones. She sighs and merely takes Naruto into her arms pulling him into a tender hug. The action shocks the boy who immediately stops his ranting and raving about his memory and remembers where he is.

Feeling the woman in front of him holding him he just returns the hug a little frightened. Upon feeling him return the hug Tayuya looks the boy in the eyes with sadness at what has been done to her fellow uzumaki. She rubs his back and just begins talking.

"Can you tell me your name kid? I wanna know the clansmen that Konohagakure has fucked over like this." Tayuya asks as she just wonders about what she can do to help her fellow clansman.

"M-My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have always looked like this after one to many beatings." Naruto says looking down wondering what she was doing holding him.

"I see. Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, Rank E shinobi by all accounts according to everyone in your village. Failed the genin exam three times due to hatred, sabotage, miscommunication, ETC, ETC. Hailed as the worst Shinobi to ever grace it's ranks in the history of the leaf village to date. 12 years old, blonde hair blue eyes which I can now tell is a lie. Container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune Yoko which attacked the leaf 12 years ago." Tayuya says rather placidly knowing what caused these horrific mutilations. Naruto's shocked expression gets her to sigh.

"Did you really think Orochi fucking Maru wouldn't make sure to give me and the others Dossiers on any and ALL active shitnobi we would possibly encounter on this mission of ours? Thankfully for you and your friends only me and our leader of the sound 5 of Oto actually read the fucking things. I can sense that Jirobo, sakon and Ukon and even kidomaru have all been killed by your friends. Not bad they were all jonin in oto. I know all about you Naruto Uzumaki. I thought that your name was simply a way to piss me and the other uzumaki out there off. But I see that is not the case." Tayuya says as she just sighs making sure to keep a strong hold on the boy in her arms.

"Y-You know about the fox? And you don't care?" Naruto asks astonished at this simple act wondering why she doesn't hate him.

"Of course I know about it. Why would I care that you have a giant rabbit eared fox in your gut? Not like it matters since you aren't that damn furball anyway. You just house it like you're a damn box holding a stack of those shitty Icha Icha books that Retard Kakashi Hatake reads. The bingo book says he doesn't head anywhere without atleast 10 of those fucking books on his person. Personally I think he reads those to make up for the fact he's never gotten laid in his life with a woman who doesn't charge. He's worse than That perverted moron Jiraya." Tayuya says a little angry before feeling arms wrap around her neck as her chest becomes damp. Naruto had latched onto the girl in front of him holding tightly to her and sobbing into her chest.

Taken back by the action Tayuya merely continues to hold Naruto and rub his head and back shushing him with pleasant calls and gentle words until his crying is done. The ordeal lasts for a good and solid 45 minutes before Naruto passes out with his face in her chest. Tayuya sets Naruto down on the grass and looks at the seal once more analyzing the thing and jotting down everything about it. She sighs when finally completed and hearing someone approaching she quickly activates the seal on reflex seeing Naruto's body return to the genjutsu form which to him is "normal". Turning around Tayuya sees Kimmimaru walking up to her from behind.

"Hey boss, I thought you might be one of those worthless Konoha ninja." Tayuya says ignoring everything else as she just lifts Naruto up into her arms pissed off at how heavy the kid is. Kimmimaru seeing this is confused as besides himself Tayuya is the strongest out of all the Elite Jonin in Otogakure. Seeing her struggle with this 90 pound looking weakling is strange to him.

"Why are you even bothering with that garbage heap? Leave it to rot in the dirt where it belongs." Kimmimaru says until Tayuya gets a tick mark on her head and growls at the bone user.

"Shut up you chrome boned asshat. This is a fucking Uzumaki in my arms and he's worth more to me than even your life. Now shut up and help me carry him to Konoha. It's time to enact our mission." Tayuya says angry at the bone user who's eyes widen at that revelation. Kimmimaru just grabs the boy and lifts him onto his back to carry him. Noticing the weight the boy has he just looks to an upset Tayuya.

"Why is he so heavy? Does he have gravity seals? Weights? Chakra laced clothing armor?" Kimmimaru asks wondering how this thing on his back weights nearly 250 pounds.

"His bones are like yours asslogger. That Steel gray coloration. I think this Uzumaki has the Shikotsumyaku. It would explain why he's still alive with the injuries he has. You know the mission Kimmimaru. We're to gather any and all information we can for Orochimaru but our clan comes first. You know this." Tayuya says as Both she and Kimmimaru head towards Konohagakure.

Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't make it past the Valley of the End on his own Kabuto was probably waiting in the wings for him so he was long gone by now. Tayuya and Kimmimaru are still walking on the forest floor heading towards the battles the other Oto nin had been in and mostly going to be seeing that they were all most likely dead as Tayuya had predicted. Shikamaru and Temari show up soon after they get only about half way to the scene of Kiba and Akamaru standing victorious over Sakon and Ukon With Rock Lee and Gaara showing up shortly after those two had arrived when being forced to flee thanks to Kabuto. Soon Lee and Gaara both soon notice the two sound Shinobi heading towards Konoha with naruto on the pale kids back who is currently not wearing anything besides his Orochimaru lookalike uniform with the top half of it wrapped around his waist.

"Why do you have my friend on your back Pale one. Answer me now or I will kill you." Gaara says first without hesitation before Tayuya looks at the redhead and scoffs.

"As if you could kill Kimmimaru here. We have Naruto because he convinced us to head to Konoha. Little shithead sure has a way with words." Tayuya says looking at the now blonde haired Uzumaki with a smile that everyone is able to see is sincere. Rock lee seeing this smile of someone once an enemy now friend merely cries manly tears of Fire and manliness calling out about the youth Naruto's words were sure to have.

"So just like that you decide to drop what ever loyalties you have simply because Naruto told you some things while you two talked?" Shikamaru says and asks in a very skeptical way.

"He's a fucking Uzumaki pineapple fucker. We Uzumaki NEVER turn our backs on one of our own. He told me that Konoha would be a nice place to live since we're family and I just found a lost member of my clan. Suspicious or not I'm not going to leave my only living clan member to live alone. Kimmimaru and I both are Uzumaki. Kimmimaru is Kaguya from Kiri but they were the branch family of our clan. Now if you would shut up and help us we could get your dumbass friends to the dumbass ER in Konohagakure quicker so they might live. Now stop asking questions and get your dumbass Assen ass asses into gear and pick up one of your dumbass near dead friends. We have to get to your fucking home morons." Tayuya says as Kimmimaru just lets her do the Talking. After all she was putting this trash where it belonged. In it's place beneath the uzumaki and Kaguya.

"She's right, We have to help the Others fast. They might not be as bad as Pale eyes here but they're in bad shape." Kankuro says coming out of the bush holding a badly injured and bleeding Neji Hyuuga.

"Damn it. Okay, Gaara think you can Carry Akamaru and Kiba on a bed of your sand when we get to them? We have to hurry to Choji." Temari says as Gaara Nods promising to help by getting the dog and his master on some sand to carry them to Konoha. Along the way to the gates Shikamaru decides that he's going to be the one who picks up Choji and the large group of Shinobi will then race towards Konoha's front gates.

As the Nin all head towards the area's they fought Shikamaru keeps a rather hard and calculative gaze on Tayuya and her companion who are currently carrying Naruto. Tayuya every now and again reaching over and rubbing Naruto's cheek softly to calm his upset and obviously disturbed face. Tayuya not caring who saw just smiles rather happily at Naruto's unconscious form before calling out to the one watching her.

"Keep your eyes on the road ahead Pineapple head. I'm making sure my clansmen is having a restful sleep." Tayuya says as they pass where Sakon and Ukon are currently lying dead as Kiba is breathing hard and chuckling at the scene knowing he kicked their asses.

"Haha see that? I did that to them. Me and Akamaru. Showed that stupid Dobe his place by beating someone even stronger than Sasuke." Kiba says arrogantly as Tayuya stops moving.

"Who are you talking about being a stupid dobe chode smoker?" Tayuya asks a bit angry wondering if he's really stupid enough to do this. Kiba noticing the voice looks up and sees the hot redhead and some new guy but what catches his eye is the mop of blonde hair on the pale guys back and he simply smirks.

"That idiot on the pale freaks back. That fucking loser should have died on this mission with how weak he is. Luckily he only had to talk to one sexy redhead. Speaking of which wanna go out sometime hot stuff?" Kiba asks as Akamaru wisely leaped off Kiba and onto Temari's head using her Ponytails to hold himself up.

Kimmimaru looked at Tayuya and immediately grabbed her arm that had in a flash of speed none of the genin around them could track had grabbed hold of her flute.

"Tayuya calm down. If we attack the garbage pile there We'll make things harder for ourselves. Besides it's obvious he would hit on you. You're an Uzumaki. We're better then everyone else in the entirety of the elemental nations. Just do as you would say and ignore this "Stupid Cum spewing Dickhead asshole." It'll be better not to kill him till we have just cause while inside the village itself. Better deniability that way by saying a "training accident" has occurred leading to his "unfortunate" but much needed demise." Kimmimaru says as Tayuya looks at him a little surprised he cursed. Kimmimaru never stopped her before but she was easy to anger like any Uzumaki. Kimmimaru is right and she needs to curb it for now. She looks to the Dog boy and shakes her head before continuing to walk before answering.

"I'm going to do what my cousin Kimmimaru said and ignore your stupid comment. As for the date offer. Shove it up your ass like you did with your brain. I don't date idiots who fuck their own dogs. . . .Unless it's a woman doing the fucking of her ninken your clan are known for. I bet your little pet is a better lay than you'll ever be." Tayuya says ignoring his sputtered reply as Temari and Kankuro lose their collective shit and laugh. Neji while bleeding is still conscious and would have killed Kiba if he was able to move so he also settled for laughing at the jab. They soon come upon Choji who's being picked up by Kakashi.

Kakashi seeing the retrieval team together and only a few of them being harmed is happy. Until he realizes that The redhead in front of him and the Silver haired boy next to her is carrying something. He sighs knowing that Sasuke must be safe if these random nin jumped in to save him. The redhead is rather gorgeous too. Perhaps he can charm her for a one night stand.

"Ah good, You're all still alive . . . . relatively. Where's sasuke?" Kakashi asks as Shikamaru speaks up.

"He got away at the valley of the end Kakashi-sensei. Kabuto Yakushi showed up and provided backup and nearly killed me and Sabbaku no Temari as he ran where Kabuto instructed." Shikamaru says making Kakashi widen his visible eye before smiling some.

"Oh so I guess Naruto died somewhere up ahead then?" Kakashi asks wondering if this is true.

"No he's being carried by the silver haired guy named Kimmimaru according to himself and the redheaded woman beside him." Shikamaru answers Kakashi's question.

"Really? Hm too bad." Kakashi says rather low but still loud enough for the entire retrieval team to hear. Most of whom are wide eyed at this proclamation. Shikamaru, Neji, Tayuya and Kimmimaru are merely eyeing Kakashi strangely before Kiba laughs.

"See even the dobes teacher agrees he should have died." Kiba said once again getting Kakashi to Eye smile at this before looking at the two nin in front of him.

"So who's the foxy lady and the stoic silver haired one beside her? They come to help you along the way?" Kakashi asks before pulling out his Icha Icha paradise book

"I'm Tayuya Uzumaki and this is Kimmimaru Kaguya you chrome headed cock suck. Wish death upon my clansmen again and joining the Leaf be damned i'll kill you where you stand." Tayuya says making Kakashi eye her a little bit putting away his porn realizing he may have just burned a bridge.

"You wish to join the Village?" Kakashi asks hopeful that she will. He has a chance at an uzumaki woman and he isn't going to let a simple death threat stop him. After all thats how his sensei and his wife Kushina started a relationship.

"Yeah we are. My clansmen said to join Konoha with him because clansmen didn't need to fight. That we were family and we can keep each other safe. . . That family doesn't give up on family nor turn it's back on family. He said that because we might be the last of our clan when I told him about it that we can help each other get stronger and grow our numbers again." Tayuya says looking at Naruto happily as her gentle stroking of his cheek turns his depressed and obviously upset visage into one of content and safety.

"I see well lets get the wounded to the hospital. Me and you can report to the hokage and maybe get a drink at the bar later." Kakashi says looking at the redhead.

Tayuya smirks at the chrome haired nin and just responds.

"Sure and while we're their i'll blow you in the bathrooms or better yet i'll take the nearest bar stool and shove it up your ass right next to that log you call a hate boner. Not in a million years pervert." Tayuya says walking away from this asshole with Kimmimaru simply following suit as They're lead into the Village proper where they drop off those in need of intensive care or face death. Tayuya and Kimmimaru ignore Kiba and Kakashi more and more as they continue to talk and hit on her.

Merely sitting in the waiting room holding onto Naruto as he was placed into a seat next to her with his head on her lap facing towards her abdomen. Her hand gently caressing his head as her fingers streak through his currently blonde locks. She stays their ignoring the cyclops in front of her who is still hitting on her much to his wounded pride.

"So why are you ignoring me and just petting him?" Kakshi asks tilting his head to the side.

Tayuya remained as silent as Kimmimaru as she was done answering or talking to this idiot.

"You can tell me. I mean it's not like you love this moronic demon anyway." Kakashi says having let the word slip as he tenses up a little bit hoping she didn't hear it.

Hear it Tayuya did and just didn't comment on it. She merely ignored his stupidity and continues to rub Naruto gently to keep his nightmare ridden mind calm. His sweating body, twitching eyes and increased heart rate attest to her insight. She merely continues to comfort her clansman wondering just what kind of treatment he could have gotten in this shit hole. His injuries from before were proof enough he needed her here to keep him safe and train him but just hearing his own sensei say such things made her wonder how he was viewed. Kakashi finally having enough just decides he should try later. After all it wont take long for her to find out about Naruto and how he's a demon. Shes to absorbed thinking she found a clan member of hers and is just stuck on the "honeymoon" phase of ignoring everything but the person in front of her. It'll take awhile but it wont be too long before then. Kakashi just leaves the area as Tsunade comes out of the ER after having saved both Neji and Choji from dying. She sighs and shakes her head happy no one on the mission had died. Seeing the redhead in the waiting room she wondered why she was still there only to see she was petting a tuft of blonde hair.

Tsunade smiles at the act and walks over to her getting Tayuya's attention since the woman was obviously a skilled doctor. Tayuya how ever never once looked up from Naruto's sleeping form.

"Hi their young lady. I hope you don't mind but I have to check up on that blonde idiot there just to see if he's injured. He always seems to have to come to me lately. Not that I mind of course." Tsunade says with a bite to her voice that shows nothing but humor and caring for the blonde. She smiles at the idiot comment and chuckles.

"He is an idiot alright. . . .but he's a pretty good one. Talked me and my boss Kimmimaru out of working for Orochimaru and to come to Konoha." Tayuya says shocking the blonde haired woman at the accomplishment.

"You work for that Snake?" Tsunade asks a little skeptical and worried for her blonde haired gaki. She feels her heart nearly stop realizing that she had his head in prime position to snap it like a twig and kill him instantly.

"Yes I did work for him. Until Naruto here convinced me to come to Konohagakure. Besides why wouldn't I want to be with my fellow Clansmen?" Tayuya says with conviction as she wonders about how to fix Naruto. A million different way popping into her head.

Tsunade sighs in relief at the proclamation and just places a hand over her calming heart. She smiles and just places her hand on Naruto and casts a jutsu as her hands glow green. Tsunade's face once again scrunches up in confusion as she yells Kai and once more does the jutsu as her hands glow green. She sighs as she gets the same results confusing Tayuya as to why this person would do that.

"What did you try to release something for?" Tayuya asks a bit confused as to why.

"It's just. . . my jutsu never lies to me and it's telling me of so much extensive damage to Naruto but. . . .His outward appearance once again is the perfect example of health. No scars no injuries nothing. I thought he was under a genjutsu but nothing happens whenever I try and release it. It's baffling me." Tsunade says a bit confused as she rubs her temples at the oncoming headache.

"So you don't know?" Tayuya asks confused. If this woman loved Naruto enough to care for him this much to personally treat him anytime he was banged up than why not tell her about his true looks.

"Don't know what? Does orochimaru know something about him that I don't?" Tsunade asks a bit confused and worried the snake might have found something and exploited it this mission before his talk with the woman and her companion got through to them.

"No he doesn't know shit. Guy may be a genius but he can make some pretty retarded decisions. Like sending an Uzumaki to kill a team composed of genin with another Uzumaki in it's ranks. Like I'd ever kill a clan member. Not to mention his idiocy about not realizing I altered mine and Kimmimaru's curse seals to not have the corrupting nature it's supposed to because of the enzyme." Tayuya says as Tsunade's eyebrow quirks upwards.

"We probably shouldn't be talking here in the hospital. Lets go to my office and get this squared away. Can you wake the blonde up?" Tsunade asks a bit confused and smiles happily as Tayuya wakes Up the blonde by gently smacking his cheeks a bit.

"Hey blondie-kun wake the fuck up. Some old hag wants to fuck you." Tayuya says getting the blonde woman to blush some and sputter.

"Hmm? Old hag? Why does Baa-chan want to fuck me?" Naruto says groggily as he sits up in the seat righting himself with a smile. His hands wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi baa-chan. I'm so happy you're here." Naruto says with his one true smile before hugging her tightly.

"Stupid brat I told you not to call me that. How are you feeling Naruto?" Tsunade asks as Naruto's face pushes into her belly. She just smiles and rubs her hand on his head.

"I'm good Tsunade-chan. . . I found a clan member you see?" Naruto says with a smile looking at Tayuya.

"Wait. . . Tsunade senju? One of the sannin?" Tayuya asks finally looking up from naruto's back only to come face to face with a twin pigtailed blonde woman with knockers the size of her damn head.

"Huh so you are Tsunade. . . .Well I feel stupid talking to the hokage like that." Tayuya says as she looks at Tsunade with a embarrassed expression.

"It's fine but what do you mean by "So you don't know?" I wanna know but come with me first." Tsunade says with a strange expression before leaving the hospital walking with Naruto standing next to her. Tayuya follows suit after waking up Kimmimaru and racing to catch up. Once inside the office Tsunade made all her Anbu leave and activated her seals to enable silence and stop people from coming in.

"Now what did you mean by you didn't know?" Tsunade asks again getting Naruto to tense up before Tayuya looks at him and smiles.

"Naruto, It's okay. You trust this woman don't you?" Tayuya says as Naruto nods to her but he just sighs and begins.

"I do. . . I trust her with my life. It's just. . . I didn't want to bother her with anything that's not important." Naruto says looking down.

"And you think that you looking the way you did isn't important?" Tayuya asks a bit sternly.

"Well no. . . I mean i'm not important enough to really get the attention of anyone. I'm just a" Naruto says only to have someone grab his head and lift his head up. He sees that both Tayuya and Tsunade are looking at him sternly.

"Naruto that is the stupidest thing you have ever said despite me not knowing you long" Both Tsunade and Tayuya say at the same time before tsunade continues.

"Naruto you're very important. At least to me that is. I'll do anything to help you. Do you need money? I'll give you some directly from the village. Do you want a house? I'll force the council to build you one with a smile or have them executed. Do you want to have sex? Hell just ask and i'll drop my pants if I can't find someone else willing to do it. I'll do anything for you now who told you that you weren't important?" Tsunade says shocking Naruto at the conviction behind Tsunade's words. He looks down and sighs.

"Everyone does. . . Everyone in the village does Baa-chan. Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and Sakura more so than anyone else but the rest of the village does it too. I can literally count the number of people who've been good to me at least once on one hand and I only mean being good to me without being ordered to do it and had actually wanted to." Naruto says as Tsunade sighs wondering why she even bothered coming back to this cesspool instead of going Rogue with naruto and Shizune.

"Naruto you don't listen to them okay? I'm not gonna mark you as unimportant ever you hear me? Now please. . .What is Tayuya talking about?" Tsunade begs as Naruto sighs and nods before continuing.

"Okay. . . well I just I originally heard you were a great medic and that you could heal almost anything. I got excited because it meant that I could possibly talk to you about it. The old man tried sending you messages and Missives about it but he said the messages never got to you. SO I forgot about it till that perverted hermit bastard decided it would be good to take me along with him to find you when the old man decided to retire. It must have slipped his mind to tell you about it. It slipped mine too." Naruto says shocking Tsunade and making her feel horrible about ignoring her sensei's letters for so long.

"Well he tried the missives and letters when I was younger but never got a response and I forgot about it. So years later, The chunnin finals began and old man announced he was going to get a replacement Hokage and he said it would be you. He wanted me to go but couldn't sanction the mission till after the exams died down. Then the Sand and the Kazekage guy started that invasion because of Konoha taking all the sands Missions because the wind Daimyo doesn't trust them or something. Jiji said that was the main reason the sand Invaded. Hiruzen was injured pretty badly and barely survived cause he was outnumbered so I wanted to get you here to heal him more than anything and I forgot about myself." Naruto recalls before sighing.

"Than kakashi gives those two akatsuki guys or what ever my location like an idiot and gets his dumbass put in that fucking coma. They come attack me with that dickhead pervert leaving me alone in a hotel while he stole my money to go pay for hookers and booze." As Naruto says this Tsunade is rather pissed off at that little bit of Knowledge and files it away for later.

"I was injured badly fighting them off and he just let the Kyuubi heal me because and I quote him " He has better things to do than waste time on a brat who needs to learn a lesson". Sasuke that moron showed up before the pervert and tried attacking the akatsuki guys cause one of them was his brother or something and gets his own dumbass put into a coma. We met you and you pissed me off because of how you mocked the hokages and Jiji Hiruzen. I once again forgot about it and made that bet with you so I forgot to bring it up again. After saving you from Kabuto I saw Orochimaru look pretty pissed at Kabuto for that but again I passed out and you healed that problem only." Naruto says thinking more on it as Tsunade, Tayuya and Kimmimaru are both pissed at the other sannin for the way he has been treating Naruto.

"Than when we got home you had to help the emo duck ass and his ass kisser out of their coma's and heal the old man. Once again I was so happy Jiji was okay and alive I forgot about it all and spent all my time with Jiji while he recovered in the hospital." Naruto says as he smiles happily remembering how Hiruzen always lit up when he was with Naruto.

"Then when the time came and you were inaugurated as hokage that perverted hermit said that since I don't respect him enough by calling him Shishou or Sensei or use my perfect transformation so he can sleep with it that I didn't deserve to be his apprentice. He absolved my Summon contract with the toads due to being the current holder and the toads while disagreeing with him have to obey the summoner due to the rules they have and regretfully absolved the summon contract I had with them. Though Bunta still sends me Sake and Kichi even sends me Candy. It may have bugs like scorpions and stuff in the flavored suckers and crickets in chocolate balls but they're surprisingly really good." Naruto says thinking on the rather odd but delicious candy he has gotten from Kichi. The other occupants of the room seem to think rather deeply on this obviously upset about this information.

"Well because of that I was upset at the time and was more worried about what I was going to do about getting stronger or getting training more than getting healed. Thats when you sent me on that mission with team 7 to help Koyuki Kazahana. That whole thing was an affair and a half and again in the hospital they fixed what was wrong sorta but after we all got home in the morning I heard you were busy with lee's Physical therapy and let it go for one more day. Than this bullshit with the Teme leaving the fucking village happened. I just had no time and besides that entire time I was thinking on it I was worried you'd just deny me anyway." Naruto finishes explaining.

This tale sinks in as both Tayuya and Tsunade sigh seeing that he's had a very rough time just even finding time to even come visit Tsunade. She nods and looks at Naruto pinching his cheek.

"Come on brat. . . show me whats wrong. . . Maybe I can actually help you by healing whats wrong. Please Naruto. . .You can trust me." Tsunade says as sincerely as possible while reminding herself that she needs to murder that pervert for what he is doing to her precious Naruto.

"That old man is dead as mud when I get through punching his teeth into his colon. It'll sure as hell make it harder to take a dick when every time they get bit when being inside his loose anus." Tayuya said promising to truthfully kill that pervert if she could.

Naruto nods some and smiles at them both as Kimmimaru merely plots his own way to kill the trash that treated his family like this. Naruto sighs and quickly undoes the seal showing Kimmimaru and Tsunade what Tayuya already knew. Both of them had to hold the urge to vomit as Tayuya merely held his hand rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb to show it'll be okay.

"My. . . Oh my god. Naruto you." Tsunade says as her mind runs a million miles a minute trying to assess the damage and how to fix it. She looks him over and without hesitation rips his cloths off of him stripping him naked to see him in all his injured glory. Worry written all over her face at the scars, the words carved into flesh and the damage that has been done. She just stops what she's doing and just looks into Naruto's eyes. She just tears up and is about to cry when she places her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll fix you. Me and Shizune both will do our best to help you. . . I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help fix this. I'm so sorry." She says sobbing slightly as Naruto just rubs her back.

"It's okay Baa-Chan. I know it isn't your fault. D-Do you think you could help me?" Naruto asks with hope in his eyes.

"Naruto . . . I don't know if I can fix you entirely but i'll try my damnedest okay?" Tsunade promises her favorite Shinobi who nods to her.

"Okay Baa-Chan. I believe you. Tayuya you look upset whats wrong?" Naruto says as he catches a glimpse of Tayuya's calculative gaze.

"I might have an idea. It's risky but. . . . It might just work. It'll take time. A lot of time. About 2 months to get just perfect but it shouldn't be a problem since you're pureblood Uzumaki just like me. If Tsunade doesn't mind listening to it without interrupting me I think she'll like it." Tayuya says as she looks at her. Getting Tsunade to nod with a smile at this just pays attention to Tayuya as best she can.

"Okay as you know Naruto I was one of Orochimaru's personal guards. We are literally the most powerful Ninja in the village only beaten by Orochimaru himself. Since he never trusted anyone but his medic Kabuto, Kimmimaru and me we always went EVERYWHERE with him. He couldn't trust anyone else because they were both weak and most likely had other allegiances. As such i'm privy to documentation he had me carry with myself so he never repeated failed experiments twice. I have them sealed on my person now actually. One of them was of an Idea to Clone a body of himself to keep himself immortal. Always make it young so it would . . . grow in time and always swap out when that body either grew old or too damaged to be salvaged." Tayuya says as she looks the horrified faces of the hokage and her clansmen.

"But the Hashirama cells he had wouldn't last long enough to be of any real or true use because they eventually would degrade to the point he couldn't use it after only 3 clonings. How ever Uzumaki genes were even more perfect and always held up without degradation due to the regenerative properties. He began working on trying to clone himself from Uzumaki Genes. He succeeded to a point. The clones however were deemed failures because he couldn't figure out how to keep the clones he made as they would always destroy the skeletal structure that was normal bone the instant the clone came out of the cloning tank. So he put the idea on the back burner and just never continued research into it because his plan for the uchiha which he marked during the chunin exams in secret using the invasion the sand did as cover had been one of his more ongoing current plans and it took up more and more time to plan and it eventually just slipped his mind entirely." Tayuya says looking at them both as she unseals a box of medical notes and records of a project called "Operation Phoenix" on its face written in marker.

"The reason that happened is because while he cloned the bodies he mixed it with his own genes and that caused his clones skeletons to not be as durable as our uzumaki skeletons. The body the clones had immediately felt the bones were "intruders" and our immune system forced the clones bodies muscles to contract as hard as they could causing them to crush the invading enemy and it always killed the clones. Since naruto is 100% uzumaki like me. All we need to do is have you Clone a full body, bones in all for Naruto. In the time it takes you to cultivate one clone, which will be 100% exactly like his real body should be, I'll begin teaching Naruto the jutsu Orochimaru uses to transfer into the bodies of those he wants to take over. Kabuto, Kimmimaru and Myself were forced to learn the jutsu so that in any kind of rare case where the snake himself could not perform it he would be able to have us perform the jutsu for him and he can piggy back off it as if he himself cast it. Naruto uses the Jutsu to implant both himself and his tenant into the new body as the Kyuubi will go with him. Orochimaru did extensive testing on Utakata the 6 tail jinchuriki before letting him go. Naruto gets a body that's perfectly healthy, He spends a few weeks recovering after the Jutsu is used and then he never has to deal with those reminders ever again." Tayuya says looking at Tsunade with conviction as Tsunade's eyes begin darting around in different places as her mind puts all the pieces together. She finds a flaw and just sighs.

"It's a good idea but we can't do that because we have no "tank" or what ever Orochimaru uses to cultivate these clones. How do we get around it? Do you know how to build them?" Tsunade asks getting Tayuya to shake her head.

"Sadly no. Orochimaru kept that secret to himself. While me and Kimmimaru know a lot. We don't know everything. But I had thought of that also. Instead of making a whole clone, clone body parts separately and use the Kinjutsu Taki gave Konoha when Kakuzu attacked your grandfather Hashirama." Seeing the confusion on Tsunade's face Tayuya just sighs and continues.

"You know the Jiongu. They gave it to Konohagakure No Sato as compensation for their failed attempt to send Kakuzu into attacking your Grandfather Hashirama Senju. The Jiongu threads are better then even the strongest metals today and they can be used to hold the clone parts together. The chakra in the clones body parts will be enough to activate the Kinjutsu to keep the body held together as a self preservation move they will also keep the body parts alive. It's at that point when Naruto will take the body over and fully activate it by having his entire chakra stores, System in all, and his soul transfer into the pieced together body. That process however takes a full Two months. Cloning body parts is a lot harder than cloning full bodies because it requires specific tissues and cells. Bone for bone, Heart for heart, Muscle for muscle, Fat for fat, Brain for brain, ETC, ETC. Where as for a full body you take spinal fluid and that has all DNA strings in it so you just clone a body from that strand since each strand has the entirety of your genealogy." Tayuya says getting Tsunade to nod at this. A much easier feat despite the difficulty.

"That works for me. I'm a better medic than Orochimaru so it'll easily take half the time. But i'll need a month to read on and study Orochimaru's notes on cloning with the Uzumaki genes. Once I have that i'll get the samples I need from Naruto and we can go from there. Naruto are you comfortable with this?" Tsunade asks a bit happy she is able to hopefully help her favorite person besides Shizune.

Naruto is merely looking at Tayuya and Tsunade confused and happy. His emotions on his sleeve he just smiles at them both thinking of different way to help him fix the problems wrong with his body. Seeing they agreed on a way and the fact Tayuya explained everything step by step made him happy as he understood what they were going to do. He nods frantically holding onto them both muttering and sputtering his thank you's as much as he could.

Soon after Naruto once again falls asleep. Tayuya merely walks over and reactivates the seal to hide his damaged body. Sliding on some clothes for him she just rubs his shoulders. Kimmimaru lifts Naruto up and gets him on his back once more and looks to the women in the room.

"Tayuya-san, Hokage-Sama, I shall return Naruto-san to his home. The dossier already stated where he lives. I expect you to show up soon Tayuya I know you and the Hokage have much to discuss." Kimmimaru says as he leaves the office of the Hokage and begins walking over towards Naruto's run down apartment in the red light district of the village.

"Okay. . . why does orochimaru have a full dossier on Naruto? How does he know where he lives and why would Orochimaru get really pissed off at Kabuto for injuring him when he himself impaled Naruto in the lung with the kusanagi?" Tsunade asks as she glares at Tayuya waiting for an answer.

"In all honesty I have no fucking clue. Our express orders when on this mission alone were to only incapacitate Naruto uzumaki. If any harm were to come to him the one who dealt it would be murdered rather harshly. Orochimaru for some strange reason has been watching Naruto for a long long time. Since he was in the Orphanage before getting thrown out into the cold when he was 4 years old." Tayuya says looking at the shock on Tsunade's face. She looks at Tayuya and sees she isn't lying to her. She sighs and shakes her head confused about this.

"I just don't get why. The only thing I can guess is that Orochimaru sees nearly everything about himself inside Naruto." Tayuya says getting Tsunade to widen her eyes in surprise.

"That could be a possibility. Both Naruto and Orochimaru are Orphans. Both of them were scorned and hated by the entirety of the village for something out of their control. Naruto for obvious reasons and Orochimaru because of his appearance. Both of them are geniuses when you think about it. Naruto is a battle tactician of the highest order. In the heat of battle he thinks of immediately powerful strategies to overpower and overcome his enemies without realizing it when he is unable to match them head to head. Orochimaru was the same way. When he wasn't able to out think or over power his opponents head on he did the same Naruto did and just had to Wing it. Both of them trained and worked themselves to near death to get their power on their own terms and they both even dreamed of being Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato. If anything Orochimaru probably sees Naruto as his own flesh and blood." Tsunade says remembering all the time she and her team went on missions and fought in the shinobi wars.

"Orochimaru is pretty obsessed with power and Jutsu now more than anything else. Although he still has Naruto on a pedestal. Something about keeping a promise made in blood. Orochimaru only went after Sasuke because the emo butt fucker is useful in copying any and all Jutsu that isn't related to bloodlines." Tayuya says as Tsunade just sighs and rubs her head due to the migraine.

"By the way. . . Kimmimaru will need you to check on his lungs and blood. He may have the Shikotsumyaku but he also got "The Ivory Curse" that causes his clan to die. I hope you can cure him. I'd kind of like to keep him around for a long time." Tayuya says as Tsunade decides to smirk at the red head and chuckle.

"Don't worry fire cracker i'll heal your boyfriend. Wouldn't want you to get lonely now would I?" Tsunade says as Tayuya doesn't rise to the bait and merely looks at Tsunade.

"Kimmimaru is a trusted friend and my closest Cousin Tsunade. I want him healed because he's family and I worry about him. Please don't joke around about my relationships. I have my eyes set on someone who I know will be able to keep me in line and someone I wouldn't mind coming to love. Who that might be I don't know. It could be Kimmimaru in the future but I don't know. Could be someone else from Konohagakure. Right now though I prefer to stay single and help my clansmen with what I can." Tayuya says as she just ignores Tsunade's response only picking up on bringing Kimmimaru to the hospital in the morning.

Tayuya arrives at Naruto's apartment to see Kimmimaru looking at the door. Seeing Tayuya Kimmimaru looks at her with his usual emotionless mask and doesn't say anything.

"Cow tits says you need to show up at the hospital in the morning. She'll see what she can do about your disease Kimmimaru. Where's naruto-kun?" Tayuya asks and Kimmimaru looks over to the door near them. Understanding what he means Tayuya nods her head and walks to it opening the door.

"Get some rest Kimmimaru. . . We have a busy day tomorrow." Tayuya says getting Kimmimaru to nod and just lay down on Naruto's rather comfortable couch. Soon falling asleep Kimmimaru's body goes limp and the sofa beneath him groans in protest at the heavy boned male as it's legs snap in half and drop it to the floor. Tayuya laughs a little bit as she sees Kimmimaru now on the floor with an aggravated expression on his face mumbling about killing sofa designers before closing Naruto's bedroom door.

Tayuya walks over and sits on the bed looking at naruto's prone form on his bed and sighs seeing that his face once again is contorted into one of fear and hurt. She gets under the covers of the bed facing Naruto and rubs his cheek getting him to ease up and his face to return to a pleased one.

"Don't worry naruto-kun. We'll fix you right up. Now lets hope you didn't get the Uzumaki Cuddle gene like I did. Otherwise we might wake up to an awkward position." Tayuya says softly before soon falling asleep.

Morning soon comes as sun shines inside the room hitting Tayuya in the eyes. The redheaded woman just groans softly as she digs her face into the pillow beneath her. The woman sighs and just opens her eyes coming face to face with the slightly tanned skin to her genjutsu'd clansman beneath her. A large pool of her drool is currently on her companions chest from her deep sleep.

The second thing the woman notices is that her and her clansman both sadly had gotten the Uzumaki cuddle gene. However Naruto got it even worse then her as his face is currently happily nestled into her hair as his arms are wrapped around her neck as his legs are inter locked with her own. Her own arms wrapped around his chest.

 _'Crap, we both got this stupid gene. . . Well it is pretty nice waking up In the arms of someone who can make you feel this good.'_ Tayuya thinks to herself as she untangles Naruto from herself and walks out of the apartment bedroom. She sees that Kimmimaru is gone and in his place is a note. Picking it up she reads it.

 ** _Dear Tayuya_**

 ** _Woke up and saw you with our new clansmen. You both got the gene from what I can tell. Went to appointment with the cow. Try not to let the trash on the street get to you we'll clean it up soon enough. Get Naruto to one of the training grounds if you can. Otherwise you could just stay in his house and help rebuild his composure._**

Seeing this Tayuya just smiles a little bit and sighs shaking her head. She soon heads to the kitchen and looks inside the fridge. She immediately regretted that decision as when she opened the door to the fridge a mass of black decayed food and juices immediately reached out for her in a grabbing motion. Slamming the door the fridge as the smell hit her makes Tayuya gag and nearly vomit on the floor. Shaking her head she looks at the fridge and just sighs knowing that it's most likely due to the civilians selling him expired or non edible things. The fact it coagulated into a living sentient mass of death and decay was just too much to process at the moment.

"No wonder he's reported to only ever eat fuckin ramen. It's the only thing he can either buy or eat without fear of it expiring. . . or killing him." Tayuya says as she looks around the pantry and finding plenty of dry ingredients. As she begins cooking breakfast for both herself and Naruto she hears him wake up and heading out of the bedroom. Seeing the red head in his kitchen cooking brings Naruto a bit of pleasure at knowing that what he had experienced wasn't a very elaborate genjutsu. Sitting at the table naruto just wonders what's being made for him as Tayuya begins speaking.

"Morning Naruto-kun, How'd you sleep?" She asks in a rather plain tone.

"Better than I have in a long time actually. What are you making for breakfast?" Naruto tilts his head curiously as he smells the delicious food cooking on the stove top.

"Pancakes and toast. I had to limit what I could use because something inside your fridge decided to attack me." Tayuya says a bit curious as to whether he knows of it or not.

"Oh you met drippy. Yeah he's kind of a douche in the morning. Hates being woken up." Naruto says Tayuya looks at him like he's insane.

"You named that fucking thing?" Tayuya asks incredulously

"Well yeah, It is his apartment complex after all. . . I was just thrown into this thing despite the sandiame trying to get me somewhere better. I was told Demons deserve only the company of demons and well . . .Drippy sorta became my only companion. . . even if he's just a mass of congealed rotten and decayed food and drinks that merged into one giant mass with sentient consciousness." Naruto says sadly as Tayuya just sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Jesus Naruto-kun you're gonna be the death of me. Lets just take "drippy" as you call him and leave him in one of the forests around the village. He might be happier in nature able to . . . well be anywhere but a cramped ass Fridge." Tayuya says a bit annoyed at him but understanding the situation.

"Yeah I guess, Hear that you carpet staining bastard. I'm setting you free on the populace of the forests." Naruto says only for a gurgling sound to accompany the statement which surprisingly sounds happy.

"I know just the place. It's where we held the chuunin exams the time Suna invaded konoha." Naruto says getting Tayuya to agree as she sets the plates down in front of him and herself before they start eating.

Soon after breakfast is done Tayuya and Naruto are both seen carrying a large fridge through town taped up and chained heading towards the forest of death. After unloading the fridge inside the darkest part of the forest they could reach Naruto opened the fridge and both of them raced out as quickly as they could.

"Okay we'll never have to deal with that thing again hopefully. Come on we have to head to an appliance store and buy a new fridge. We can talk along the way about how i'll be training you from now on." Tayuya says shocking Naruto as he looks at her confused.

"Y-You'd really train me? Like for real training? Not just leaving me to do "chakra control" exercises, or give me a piece of paper I can't understand and tell me to do it and leave me to peep on girls or get drunk?" Naruto asks a bit hopeful to hear her answer.

"Why the hell would I do any of that? You obviously have good enough control to not only maintain that genjutsu seal on your neck but you can do that while water or tree walking and form a rasengan and thousands of Clones. No you're control is fine right now and the only thing left in way of control exercises is to combine them or make your own. I'll be training you to use the Yin-Yang Release of your uzumaki chakra. With it you can create anything from your dense chakra alone like blades or chains." Tayuya says to Naruto getting him to nod at her.

"What will this training accomplish in time Tayuya-chan? I mean making weapons and solid things from my chakra seems very useful and since I have near infinite chakra i'll never run out of weapons but what else will we be doing?" Naruto asks as they trek passed the two eternal gate guards who are out on a stroll through the village.

"Well while learning to make physical entities from your chakra we'll also be training your knowledge on Fuinjutsu. I mean you're uzumaki so you can probably decipher and understand any and all Fuinjutsu just by looking at it but just knowing what it does and what it is can't help you much if you don't know what to do with said knowledge so i'll be helping you to apply your Fuinjutsu to your everyday life." Tayuya says not realizing that the two chuunin guards on break heard her.

"Hey if you want we can help you by giving you some books from our time studying for the jounin exams. Me and Izumo both tried taking it and Fuinjutsu has to be mastered to the third level of Konoha standards before you can be made one." Kotetsu says looking at the two Uzumaki. Naruto looks at Kotetsu and Izumo as they both smile happily at the kid.

"Really? You'd both do that for me?" Naruto asks happily when hearing this.

"Of course little dude. I mean seriously it's cause of you this stupid village is any fun. Those pranks you pull on people that make us shinobi chase you are always a fun way to break up the monotony of the day." Izumo says with a chuckle.

"Wow you really think so? I only pranked to get attention but I didn't think you enjoyed the chases. I mean when I didn't want to be found I was never found at all." Naruto says getting both of the chuunin to laugh and nod.

"Yeah that's what made it fun dude. The endurance needed to chase you always kept us in shape I mean fuck it's not everyone that can literally outrun, outwit and hide from ANBU specially trained to be the best in all facets of being a shinobi dude." Kotetsu says with a happy smile as he reaches into his backpack. He pulls out a few books and hands them over to Tayuya and smiles some.

"Huh thanks you guys. I hope the gate duty isn't too bad today." Naruto says getting both gate guards to just nod and leave.

"Nah it's pretty chill most days. Hey kid any pranks planned soon? You know like that one you pulled on Itachi?" Izumo asks with curiosity.

"Wait, Blondie here pranked Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha, Strongest ANBU captain and the one man who made Orochimaru shit his pants in fear after his fight with him?" Tayuya asks a bit stunned not believing it for a moment.

"Yeah it was awesome to watch. I don't know how the little dude did it but seriously he had Itachi fucking Uchiha scared of what would happen to him should he upset Naruto. Haha hey kid remember that time you pranked him by replacing all his underwear with panties and his normal clothes with see through variants?" Izumo says laughing at the image of Itachi walking around in nothing but pink panties and see through clothing.

"Yeah well the prick deserved it for spilling my Ramen." Naruto says a bit angrily.

"Yeah and he got you back by having all your jumpsuits dyed white and black. Thus started the great prank war that nearly cost the village the life of peace it grew so used to having." Kotetsu says with a laugh.

"I still can't believe you were able to somehow get him to wear that god awful green spandex suit gai gave you without Itachi noticing the "youthful" change to his clothing. The only thing that made it perfect was how you modified it to disintegrate after a set time when introduced to body heat and his clothes evaporated in front of all his fan girls." Izumo laughs remembering the day The great Itachi conceded to his only official defeat in his entire history as a shinobi.

"Wait how the fuck did you pull that off?" Tayuya asks a bit curious as to how he was this good.

"Never fuck with an Uzumaki Especially one who's determined. You should know that Tayuya-chan." Naruto says answering her question without really answering it. She smiles at him and just nods happily agreeing with him since it's true. When an Uzumaki says he'll help or that he'll do something, it may not be in the way you want or know but the job will be done.

"Good, it seems you ain't the piece of shit Uzumaki I thought you were." She says in a rather joking tone making sure Naruto knows she doesn't really mean it to be a bad thing.

Rather than say anything Naruto just places a hand onto his chest as he tries to calm his heart. It wasn't an erratic or speeding beat that forced him to do this. No he gripped his chest as a feeling so very alien to him filled his chest. Not really knowing how to deal with it Naruto just ignores it for now and smiles at his new best and obviously soon to be closest friend. He grabs her hand and just tugs her along after waving bye to the gate guards who laugh and hope he has anything in the works to keep them on their toes never realizing that on their backs were notes that said "i'm with dumb" and an arrow pointing from Kotetsu to Izumo while Izumo had the note that said "I'm with Dummber" with an arrow going towards Kotetsu.

"So you think they'll ever notice the notes?" Tayuya asks a bit confused as to how smart those two really were.

"They probably already know but they're so laid back they don't care. They probably think it's hilarious I was able to get them while we were talking." Naruto says getting Tayuya to look at both of the men once more who are just pointing at each other and laughing.

"They seem like good people. . . so few of them in this garbage heap of a village. They could become good friends to our clan." Tayuya says getting Naruto to smile.

"Those two were the greatest Ninja to me besides my Jiji. I looked up to both of them because of the fact they always saved me when they could. They went out of their own way to make sure I was safe on my birthdays when they were able to. While they couldn't be there all the time. . . they did what they could with what they had. . . I love them both like family Tayuya." Naruto says solemnly as he remembers some bits from his past. Tayuya smiles at naruto and wraps an arm around his neck pulling him in close to herself.

She quickly gives Naruto a gentle and tender noogie to get him out of that dour mood he was in as his sadness is replaced by rather playful laughs of pain.

"Say uncle!" tayuya demands as she noogies Naruto faster never noticing the chuunin standing beside them as he crosses his arms stating under his breath. "Troublesome"

"GUH- UNCLE!" Naruto stutters out in slight pain as he continues to be noogied while struggling. All the while Shikamaru actually seems to laugh at this before speaking out.

"Hahaha, Now say my uncle touched me funny" Shikamaru says as he comes upon them while Tayuya is keeping Naruto's head in a head lock.

"Shikamaru's uncle touched him funny" Naruto says getting an uproarious laugh from Tayuya.

"You shut your mouth thats me and Pop-pops secret." Shikamaru says agitated he was played like that getting Naruto to laugh.

"Good you're atleast getting back to normal. I had heard from Tsunade you were with that woman from yesterday and I was worried. Glad you have enough levity to joke around with me" Shikamaru says as Tayuya lets Naruto go.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be okay with Tayuya-chan? Shes family." Naruto says in the most heartfelt tone he can getting Tayuya to blush slightly and turn her head away.

"True but that doesn't mean she can't hurt you. I mean she did work for Orochimaru i'm pretty sure she or her friend can both be sleeper agents or here to plan for a second invasion. It's not unlikely." Shikamaru says looking hard at Tayuya as she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Believe what you want to shit heel. I'm an Uzumaki and we Uzumaki NEVER turn our backs on or betray our family. Hearing an Uzumaki was living alone in this shit hole being tortured the way he was by the populace. Yeah I had a problem with it so of course i'll do what ever I can to make him feel better. If I wanted to I could have just knocked his ass out and taken him to Otogakure with me and their wouldn't have been shit all you could have done. But what happened. I chose to come to Konoha to be with my clansmen. No ulterior motive, No hidden agenda or underhanded tactics are at play. I'm only here to ease the pain my youngest clansmen has felt since he was born and so is our cousin Kimmimaru." Tayuya says never once faltering in her words.

Shikamaru for his part looks at Tayuya and notices that everything she said while skeptical to his analytical brain is completely true. No falsehoods were spoken to him or to Naruto. Sighing softly Shikamaru just shakes his head from side to side.

"Shikamaru, She's family. Most of all she's Uzumaki. You remember reading on my clan with me for that book report Iruka had us do together. She's uzumaki. . . she wont hurt me or Konoha." Naruto says getting Shikamaru to nod and sigh lazily.

"Fine, I believe you. Doesn't mean i'm going to trust you newbie. Watch your back cause while I know you wont hurt Naruto i'll still be watching you like a hawk." Shikamaru says getting Tayuya to simply harden her glare at him. She could understand the unease. After all they just met yesterday. Still it doesn't mean he has to be such a shithead about it. Watching as Shikamaru leaves the area Tayuya is actually happy in a sense since while he doesn't trust her he actually loves her clansmen enough to openly speak his distrust of her in an attempt to keep Naruto safe. Thats the mark of a true friend.

"I'm sorry for Shikamaru. He's been one of my only friends since we met at the academy. He's just worried about me." Naruto says as Tayuya smiles and nods.

"Don't worry about it. Remember we have to get a fridge and take it home. After that the day is ours to do with as we please. I plan on spending it catching up with you. I want to know everything Naruto-kun and I do mean Everything!" Tayuya says getting Naruto to nod and sigh hoping she wont go ballistic on people around Konoha.

It takes atleast 2 hours but soon Tayuya and Naruto are both carrying a brand new Fridge out of an appliance store. Naruto has atleast a dozen clones all carrying it to make sure it doesn't get broken or fall. As they walk to the apartment Naruto can't help but observe the looks he's now getting. While some are the ever present hatred he's grown so used to others are merely staring in morbid curiosity. Probably because of the redhead besides him. Sighing Naruto goes back to ignoring it as they enter the apartment and set the new fridge up giving it some time to kick in and start it's usual duties.

"Alright Naruto, The new fridge is in place and filled with new freon. It should take it a few hours to get cold enough to actually be of use like any normal appliance. In the mean time we can" Tayuya begins only to be interrupted by someone knocking on Naruto's door.

Naruto getting up from his position on the couch opens the door and sees the Sannin standing their in the door way with his teammate sakura beside him.

"What do you want Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asks a little upset to see this man after what he did a few days ago.

"Shut it brat. I told you to stop calling me that. Anyway I was coming here to tell you some good news." Jiraya speaks and gets Naruto to just tilt his head in confusion waiting for the pervert to continue.

"Well since I know that jutsu Orochimaru uses to swap bodies has a time limit I know that time is something we have before sasuke's body is taken. I've decided to take an apprentice again." Jiraya begins getting Naruto to look at him a bit confused. Was the pervert going to try and make amends with him.

"I've decided it's time to spread my teachings to the world once again and i've decided it will be this lovely little wallflower beside me. Originally I had picked you but then I met this lovely little one on the way over." Jiraya says as his nose bleeds. His hand gently rubbing against Sakura's back getting Naruto to look at him a bit disgusted. Naruto knows what he's implying with this. Sakura had begged him for help in finding or getting sasuke back and he demanded sex or something similar. She obviously agreed and Jiraya knew if she wanted training she couldn't deny him his sick wants. But the eager look on Sakura's face shows she's enjoying what the pervert is doing and is leaning into his hand. Naruto seeing this immediately cringes inwardly but keeps his mouth shut for now.

"She and me both agree that you don't deserve to be trained by someone of my prestige and have come to agree that I should train her instead. Unlike you she respects my power and doesn't say no to my requests to train. She's smart enough to figure out what I give her without much problem. I wanted to let you know that she'll be gone for 3 years with me and when she comes back you'll wish you had done what I asked because you could have been just as strong. See yah later runt." Jiraya says rather callously as Sakura merely sticks her tongue out at Naruto and laughs at him a bit before leaving with her new master as the old mans hand grabs her flat as a piece of cardboard ass.

"Stupid pervert. . . disgusting" Naruto says closing the door to his apartment and he just plops down on the broken couch with a rather sad expression on his face. He had hoped his god father of all people would have wanted to say sorry or atleast been apart of his life. He's used to being wrong but not when it hurts this much.

"I heard everything. . . you wanna talk about it?" Tayuya asks a bit concerned as despite what he did Jiraya was the first real teacher Naruto had. He did learn the rasengan from him after all. It didn't matter whether Jiraya taught him a little bit or a whole lot. The fact he taught him something is proof enough that Jiraya taught him something.

"I'm fine Tayuya, Just . . .shocking to know that everyone accuses Orochimaru to be the pedo yet their goes his rival Jiraya actually fucking a little girl. My teammate no less. I'm kinda glad he chose her. Least that leaves me here in the village with you and Kimmimaru. Besides i'm sure you're way stronger than his pathetic old ass. You and Tsunade both." Naruto says with happiness getting Tayuya to sigh in relief. After all the shit dropped on Naruto he didn't need more of it plopped onto him.

Both Naruto and Tayuya spend all their time that day speaking to each other about their past and all that they had endured. Naruto's story was obviously longer than Tayuya's but still they both ended the tales by just sitting comfortably in silence as they held onto one another on the broken but still comfy couch. The both of them laying close to and facing one another.

Never noticing how Tayuya's chin was placed on Naruto's head as her arms wrapped around his body as she pulled him into her lap. Naruto and Tayuya stay in this position for hours never speaking a word. Simply sitting in a peaceful silence. The beating of their hearts the only thing they can hear. The comfortable position and embrace they feel with each other soon has them succumb to sleep. Tayuya laying on the broken couch still holding Naruto like a lifeline not wanting to let it go. Naruto turns around and faces towards Tayuya as he edges himself closer to her as if she were his lover. His own arms wrap around her torso and pull her in close as he too lays on the couch not wanting to leave her warm hold and soon as he drifts off into a gentle slumber after Tayuya had done so.

As the door to the apartment opens the doorway reveals that Kimmimaru is in it and holding a brand new couch. Tayuya rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out takes a glance at the clock and sees that it's 3 in the afternoon. She and Naruto had taken a 4 hour nap.

"I see you're enjoying the current company you keep." Kimmimaru says in a bland tone.

"Why wouldn't I? We just talked all day. I have to repair the damage done by the shithead villagers and the best way is to start at the beginning. We just kind of got. . . comfortable in the silence after all he went through was aired out and left in the open." Tayuya says getting Kimmimaru to nod in understanding.

"So like what you did with me? Only you never fell asleep with me in your arms." Kimmimaru says setting the couch down.

"Yeah cause while you are family, you didn't need a hug. You needed a good kick in the ass. So what did the hag say about your condition?" Tayuya asks a bit worried.

"She said that if I had fought that day we met Naruto I would have most likely died of my disease. Tsunade was able to give me a treatment and I feel better than I have in a long while. It'll take at least 3 years but I am able to be cured." Kimmimaru says still with no emotion though Tayuya can tell he is happy.

"Thats good, Remember not to use your Shikotsumyaku too much when training Naruto. We need you alive to help us out." Tayuya says getting Kimmimaru to nod at her with a smile. Having never really had Friends Besides Jugo Kimmimaru felt rather pleased knowing the real history behind his and Tayuya's clan. Getting closer to her over time as he had with Jugo had made sure his life while meaningless to most was at least fun to have.

"Of course Tayuya. So . . .whats the damage?" Kimmimaru asks as his eyes glance over to Naruto.

"It's bad Kimmimaru. I mean like multiple suicide attempt bad. Bad enough that he literally committed Seppuku 13 times in one day just hoping that maybe the next time he spills his guts on the floor that he wouldn't wake up again. After the thirteenth attempt he stopped trying because he just grew numb to the pain and resigned himself to live with pain, hatred and torture that always befell him. . . he did that when he was 9 Kimmimaru. FUCKING 9!" Tayuya says heatedly as her nails dig hard enough into her palm that her hands begin to bleed everywhere.

"I see, So we have a long way to go to pick up his psyche and re-establish some form of self esteem that has him confident enough in himself that he doesn't second guess anything in the way of compliments towards him. As he is now he would probably take those compliments and twist them into insults. He probably takes what we and Tsunade say to heart without that defense because we're family and he has never had real family to trust besides the Sandiame Hokage who Tsunade says is like his grandfather." Kimmimaru says to Tayuya as she nods her head thinking on how to up Naruto's self worth. As she and Kimmimaru carefully transfer Naruto to the newly purchased couch and move it into position where the old broken one had been they both smile and get the broken one out of the house by hurling it as hard as they could into the neighboring building through the wall.

Naruto had been right when claiming that no one wanted to live next to the so called "Demon" as the entire section of city he lived in was barren of all life besides the three of them. It was as if the entire village Quarantined this entire 6 block neighborhood. That would come in handy in the future for Tayuya's plans and she'd talk to the Hokage after Naruto wakes up about getting the entire area under naruto's ownership and walled off from the rest of the village. She could make it the most safe and secure place in the entirety of the village. As she was having this thought of her plans on how to convert the entire area someone seems to be walking over to Naruto's door.

Tayuya sensing this person from the moment he was close enough just pales considerably. Who ever this person is her and Kimmimaru both would have endless trouble trying to fight them if they were here to hurt Naruto. Watching as the old man easily in his 80's walk up the stairs to Naruto's house and just stop in front of the two of them before seeing the destroyed house with the broken couch inside it brings the old man to laugh some.

"It seems you've made some improvements to the house next door. Hmm, 3 points for style 4 points for the landing. If Naruto-kun had done that he'd have destroyed the wall, inner wall, a part of the roof and had the couch in one piece laying in the middle of the living room before the house caved in on itself." The old man laughs a little at their faces before Tayuya gets rather angry as a tic mark appears on her head at this old mans criticizing of her and Kimmimaru's throw.

"Oh well sorry yah uptight destruction critic. I'm such a hack." Tayuya says getting the old man to simply smile and pat her shoulder.

"Well with that out of the way I had just spoken with Tsunade about Naruto and his return from the mission he was sent on yesterday. It seems Tsunade was correct in calling you an Uzumaki. You sure have their spirit and quick temper. Always such fun when Uzumaki are around. Never know what to expect. So where's Naruto? Is he inside?" The old man asks getting Tayuya to simply look at the old man like he was growing a second head. Complimenting her on her anger and attitude rather than tell her "A lady shouldn't talk like that" Who is this guy? He looks familiar to her that's for sure.

"Uh Yeah he's inside old timer. Why do you want to know though. If you're here to hurt him I don't give a shit how strong you are or how much chakra you have. I will defend my clansman with my life and so will Kimmimaru." Tayuya says rather threateningly as Kimmimaru silently moves in position to strike should the man prove to be hostile.

"Oh nothing like that Young lady. I'm merely here to check up on my grandson. It is Saturday after all. That's mine and his alone time to catch up and just relax watching cartoons, training or just enjoying a good board game or two." The old man say getting Tayuya to realize who this person is. It's hard to recognize him without his robes after all but no doubt about it this was Hiruzen Sarutobi. The sandiame Hokage of Konohagakure.

"Oh shit you're the Sandiame. I completely forgot what you looked like since it's been so long. Kimmimaru stand down he's okay." Tayuya quickly says getting Kimmimaru to slowly put his hand down as in it was a solid bone dagger ready to strike.

"Oh my, It is you. I had a suspicion Tayuya. It's been so long since i've seen you. I really missed you. We have to catch up sometime. Also you do realize I could see him this entire time right? He couldn't sneak up on me even if he tried. Naruto's the only person able to ever sneak up on me. Anyway he's inside yes?" Hiruzen says happily as tayuya merely nods her head.

"Good, Come with me then. We all could just use a day to ourselves to relax. I'm really late with today but that's because i'm still recovering from my fight with Rasa of the golden sand. I just don't heal like I used too." Hiruzen says opening the door to Naruto's apartment. Looking inside he smiles at the sight before him of Naruto sleeping in the most peaceful way he has ever seen. The smile on his face isn't his usual "foxy grin" mask that fools so many. It's a genuine smile born of happiness. Something Naruto has rarely if ever experienced.

"I'm guessing one of you are the reason he's sleeping so peacefully. . . Words can't express how thankful I am for that. Naruto-kun wake up my boy." Hiruzen says lightly shaking Naruto who wakes up slowly only to look at the old man His face lights up and immediately draws the old man in for a hug.

"Hi Jiji I missed you so much, How are you feeling? Are you doing okay? Was it hard getting here? Are your injuries acting up? Need another blood transfusion?" Naruto asks firing off his questions in rapid succession. Hiruzen just laughs as he spends some time with Naruto simply answering his questions and answering some of his own as they tell each other about what has happened themselves the past week. The entire time Tayuya and Kimmimaru looking at them both seeing that they really do seem to be family in all but blood.

Soon the hours tick away as Hiruzen and Naruto finish talking to one another. Hiruzen hears Naruto's stomach grumble as if it was busy devouring itself and chuckles.

"Spent so much time with your family you forgot to eat didn't you Naruto?" Hiruzen asks as Naruto embarrassingly just nods and rubs the back of his head.

"Come on i'll treat you and your family to some dinner at Yamaniku Q's BBQ. Come on." Hiruzen says as he stands up and leaves the apartment. Naruto Tayuya and Kimmimaru following suit.

"So Naruto, did Jiraya stop by your house today and give you the good news?" Hiruzen asks just remembering about Jiraya's plan to train naruto out of the village.

"Oh you mean about the training trip? Yeah he . . . .told me about it. He also told me I wasn't worthy of being his student because of my blatant disrespect towards him and that Sakura is going to be his new apprentice. I have no one to train me besides Tayuya and Maybe Kimmimaru if he wants to." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to look at him shocked.

"I knew that perverted idiot would fuck up royal somehow just not this badly. Well he better pray to what ever god or gods he prays to for safety and mercy for your mother will have none." Hiruzen speaks getting genuinely angry at his perverted student for his actions.

"Don't worry Jiji, I'm used to this happening. You should know that already." Naruto speaks as Hiruzen just rubs his temples groaning.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be used to that happening. You should have a trainer worth your efforts. Hearing you say Tayuya will be training you makes me happy because if anything she's an Uzumaki who knows about her heritage and yours. She can train you in Uzumaki techniques and Kimmimaru looks to be a Kaguya so I know you'll be set for Taijutsu. We have to find you a teacher who will be able to teach you better Ninjutsu and genjutsu. If not genjutsu than we'll have to make sure you can atleast break a genjutsu and know when you're trapped in one." Hiruzen says a little annoyed at the assholes that keep treating Naruto the way they do.

Hiruzen just tunes the world around himself and Naruto out not hearing anything but his acceptance about what to be trained in. It seems the old saying his sensei's wife Mito used to prattle on about is true in the worst possible ways. "If you want something done right, You gotta do it yourself" It's always what she spoke about when dealing with anything she didn't trust to anyone else. It seems now is a time for Hiruzen to do things himself once again and take an apprentice. With Naruto's ungodly infinite chakra and stamina, His eagerness to learn and impress, not to mention his durability, Naruto will undoubtedly become the absolute most powerful Shinobi in all of existence given just a short few years if given the proper training.

"I've decided" Hiruzen speaks getting Tayuya and Kimmimaru to look at him along with Naruto who was asking Tayuya what he'd be learning.

"What did you decide Jiji? Who's going to be training me?" Naruto asks a bit confused at the outburst wondering what his Jiji decided on.

"Naruto, I picked out your sensei in my head while thinking. I just have to have a discussion with them. Meet them at training ground 13 at 5 am Monday morning. Go by Tsunade's office tomorrow to pick up your permission pass from her about entering the Kage training fields. The pass will let you into the training ground to meet your sensei." Hiruzen speaks with happiness as Naruto nods his head happily. The four soon reach the establishment and get seated to order some food from the Akamichi chefs. The akamichi know of Naruto's burden and have never hated him for it. Hiruzen knows that they even treat naruto better than most other customers simply because they know he needs it. It's a real shame clans like the Akamichi,Yamanaka, Aburame and the Inuzuka weren't higher in number than a few hundred. The civilians out number Shinobi 1000 to 1 with how massive the village is. Knowing that Naruto at least is treated right by who matters brings Hiruzen to smile a bit.

The 4 draw eyes of nearly everyone in the entire restaurant as it looks like an old grandfather taking out his three grandchildren. After the waiter gets all four orders he smiles and pats Naruto's shoulder.

"Little one, I know you just lost your friends the Uchiha. I'm sorry about it. Yours and your parties meal is on the house tonight okay?" The waiter says getting Naruto to nod at the waiter. He smiles at the portly woman and gives her a thumbs up. Soon the mood changes as Hiruzen and Naruto begin a normal back and forth between themselves as they usually do. The laughing and joking around going on brings the mood in the usually bustling place to a rather lighthearted mood from the cold and busy one it has so often.

After the food is brought to the rather large booth the four are sitting at Naruto gets called out by someone only to look up and see Ino and her team with their sensei Asuma and Kurenai.

"Naruto, Hey what are you doing here?" Ino asks a little happily not really used to seeing Naruto out of his apartment when not at Ichiraku or a training ground.

"Oh, Hi Ino, Uh listen don't be mad about Sasuke okay? Please I tried my best. We all did to bring him back but there was nothing we could do." Naruto hurriedly speaks hoping to quell any anger the blonde has towards him.

"What? Oh that? Yeah it's fine Naruto I know about what happened. It's okay. . . Sasuke left on his own despite what Sakura said. You and the others tried your best so it's fine. I'm more worried about you dummy. Are you okay?" Ino asks getting a bit close to him and looking him over as if she was a nurse.

"I'm fine Ino really. It hurts knowing a friend abandoned me sure but it's okay. We'll get him back sometime soon. If we don't. . . well We'll have to kill him then. Its how the rules are." Naruto says a bit unhappy at who he thought was his friend just up and leaving the team like that.

"I know, I know. But hey, Least we wont have to worry about that for awhile. I heard that you were getting taken as an apprentice by Sakura. She left to go find the teacher to ask him something. Probably what you were learning." Ino says a bit happy wondering who it was only to see Naruto get a sad and angry look on his face.

"She didn't ask what I was learning. No she instead inflated the perverts ego and tlaked him into taking her as an apprentice instead leaving me to blow in the wind like a piece of garbage." Naruto says feeling the sting of betrayal again as he just sighs. The others around them all gasping a bit at what happened.

"Seriously? Forehead stole your sensei and convinced him to ditch you? What did she offer to sleep with the bastard?" Ino asks a bit pissed off at her Ex friend for this only to see Naruto nod his head at Ino getting Asuma to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose while Kurenai just shakes her head. Choji and Shikamaru just look at him with sympathy and hatred towards those who hurt him.

"I'm so sorry. . . and sensei just finishing up our training for the day and grabbed shika and Choji to get something to eat. Would it be okay to join you and your guests?" Ino asks hoping her sensei doesn't mind as Asuma just shrugs his shoulders. Hiruzen smiles at the way Ino is acting knowing of her feelings simply from looking at them interact. Ino sits down next to Naruto when he agree's getting Tayuya to just glare at her a bit before scooting closer to Naruto's right nearly being on his lap just as Ino gets into the booth sitting next to his dad and Kurenai. Choji and Shikamaru scoot in and sit down next to Kimmimaru. Shikamaru being rather uncomfortable about the whole thing but doesn't speak up about it.

"So dad, What do you have planned for Naruto. His own Sensei Kakashi is going back to Anbu to get away from him since we know he wont train naruto. I'm to busy with my students, Gai and Kurenai are too busy with theirs and no other Jonin is available for being a sensei. Who are you going to talk tsunade into training naruto?" Asuma asks in coded seals descretely under the table.

"I have an idea son. I'm going to talk with them tomorrow about it. I know they'll agree with me but I have to make sure things go just right. Naruto will be trained correctly of that i'll make certain." Hiruzen signs back to his son as an unexpected third has some seals descretely sent of her own.

"Good, I hope you pick someone worth training my clansmen. After all, If you pick an asshole or someone who neglects him, I'll show you just why my mother earned the name as "The Crimson Devil" among the evil that was the uzumaki." Tayuya signs to them both with a smirk getting both men to just sweat a little bit as they remember the Uzumaki's streak and penchant for vengeance. Hiruzen how ever remembers Kushina and her husband and how brutal those two were when crossed. Kushina's husband especially. That man was a fucking monster in every sense of the word. After all, It wasn't the yondiame who fought Kyuubi to a stand still so he could be sealed. No The yondaime couldn't keep the beast busy and seal it at the same time.

"So Naruto, Who are the two new people I haven't met them yet or seen them around the village before." Ino remarks getting everyone at the table to look at them.

"Well this is Tayuya-chan, She's my clansman and thats Kimmimaru he's also my clansman. The Uzumaki weren't just a civilian family. We were a powerful clan according to Tayuya." Naruto says getting Ino to smile at the red headed woman as Tayuya feels a bit prideful speaking happily.

"You bet, We were some of the most powerful people in the entirety of the elemental nations. Hell, It took an alliance of 3 major countries to take us out. Hell my father was the man to hold the Kyuubi off and fight it to a stand still BY HIMSELF to buy the Yondaime time to kill it." Tayuya says with pride getting the others to look at her a bit astonished.

"Theres no way thats true. The yondiame fought the kyuubi by himself and kileld it. Not your dad." Ino said a bit skeptically only ot hae Tayuya scoff at this.

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it. You're a damn Yamanaka, Do your damn mind trick on me and search for the memory. If one of you knows a memory projection Jutsu or something I can prove it easily." Tayuya says as Ino smirks.

"Fine I'll do the jutsu. Kurenai sensei can you perform a genjutsu like that?" Ino asks only to get the woman to nod at this.

"Of course I can. I've been asked by the T&I department to perform it constantly. Just go ahead and lets get this done. A dinner and a show." Kurenai speaks as Hiruzen just nods a bit agreeing wondering what really happened that day not having been there himself. Till the battle was over. While knowing the outcome he didn't know what lead to it. Seeing Tayuya agree to it since she was literally on the front lines next to her own mother as they were literally the closest to the Kyuubi when it was rampaging. As Ino goes through the handseals so does Kurenai who casts the memory viewal jutsu.

" _ **Shintenshin no jutsu**_ " (Mind Transfer jutsu) Ino speaks as her body goes limp. Inside the screen that is currently in front of everyone they see A door that is stained with blood and locked only to have it open up as Ino walks inside.

* * *

 **(Memory viewal, 12 years prior October 10th Konohagakure Song: Darker Darker yet Darker by SharaX Begin)**

* * *

Tayuya is currently Holding her mothers hand as she's preparing to give birth. A blue haired man standing away form them both as he keeps an eye on the Kyuubi. A blonde haired man shows up soon after and looks towards the blue haired man. Most of whats being said is blocked out as as Tayuya is currently focused on her mothers anguished screams and how she's holding her mothers hand tightly. Turning around she notices the blue haired man lean down and kiss her forehead and her mothers lips before he nods at her.

"Tayu-chan, Watch over your mother. Daddies going to do something that will ensure our safety. As you know deep in your genes is the same ability I am about to use. Not all uzumaki have it. You have it and so will your brother as I sense his form easily enough. Watch over your mother within this barrier. Keep a steady flow of chakra to the seal to keep her pain managed and make the birthing process easier. Daddies going to fight the Kyuubi to buy enough time for Yondaime-san to deal with it. Be strong Tayuya and remember you're always going to be daddies little fireball." The man speaks before heading off. Looking at the massive red furred, rabbit eared fox Tayuya sees her fathers four bright pink chains erupt from his spine right behind the heart. The Four chains shooting out and trapping three tails and one striking paw keeping an entire section of village safe. The blue haired man merely keeps a calm face on as he walks towards the Kyuubi. The kyuubi having a design of Sharringan in his eyes.

The blue haired man merely dodges and ducks at swipes and strikes the Kyuubi makes towards him retaliating with glowing Fuinjutsu Kanji in strange symbols resembling hands, objects and skulls. The male smiles as from his kanji sprout Jutsu and some powerful ones at that.

The Kanji for **Katon: Karyu** Endan and **Suiton: Suiryudan** Fire and water dragon missile bullets. **Suiton: Teppodama** Water gunshot and even a few strange Raiton techniques all assault the Kyuubi. Whom jumps back and tries dodging a few of the Jutsu.

Swatting it's flailing tails at the man Who just uses his chains to block the tails from striking wraps them around the Kyuubi only to then quickly have the chains lift the kyuubi into the air before slamming it into the earth a few times and hurl it away form himself. The Monstrous Biju only annoyed gets back up and slams a paw at the Standing who erects a fuinutsu barrier around himself that burn Kyuubi's paw.

Kyuubi growing angrier at the person who is doing this. The male just walks forward, His white lab coat billowing in the wind as he keeps his hands behind his back. His eyes locked on the Kyuubi who is currently forming a massive ball in his mouth. The male merely smiles at this and re-enforces his barrier with four more levels as he continues walking towards The Kyuubi. The Kyuubi lets out a massive Bijudama aimed right at the blue haired scientist point blank with it's power leveling an entire section of forest and ground for the next few miles. The dust settles and the barrier and the blue haired man are gone. As Kyuubi turns around to once again aim at the town a massive pillar of chakra explodes into the sky a pure viscous white as laughign can be heard. Turning around the Kyuubi comes face to face with the currently bone white form of the lab coat wearing man, Chakra literally formed in a pillar around him a sit explodes out of his body which is currently melting away as if it was some form of plastic. The right side of his head having a massive crack leading up the skull from the top of the eye socket which branches off into a jagged path is flowing out with chakra and on his left side just under the eye leading down to his teeth from the bottom of the eye is another break.

The mans melting form merely teleports in front of the Kyuubi as uf speaking in a strange way symbols and Kanji appear in the strange form once again while the man has a deep purple glow in his eye sockets where his eyes used to be. The males form easily seen as a skeletal figure is inside the white labcoat. His hands never once leaving his back. The Kanji once again form in strange ways as if someway of calling out Jutsu without handseals. Fuinjutsu is certainly being shown to it's fullest extent as the mere Kanji for the Jutsu made of formed Chakra are enough to call forth the attacks. Once again Kyuubi is assaulted with Fire and water dragons plus multiple gunshots and electrocutions. The final few Kanji mixing together forming entirely new Kanji which glows a bright green only to soon have the earth itself shake.

The green kanji grow in size as the skeletal figure who forms the Kanji pours a massive amount of chakra form his pillar into the Kanji. The Kanji slams into the earth as form the glowing Kanji the earth erupts and splits open as massive pillars of wood all form together building a really large and massive wood statue that is easily dwarfing the Kyuubi in size. On it's back is a massive wheel with thousands upon thousands of wooden hands The skeletal figures smile never fades as the technique is called out by startled onlookers.

" **Mokuton:** **Shin Sūsenju"** (Sage art Wood Release: True Several thousand hands.)

The massive construct soon turns around with the wheel of hands spinning attacking Kyuubi. The hands snapping and shattering as they slam into Kyuubi's body. The Skeletal males body breaking down as the form he holds is becoming unstable. The Skeletal hands forming the Kanji from solid chakra soon looses the white form it once had turning to a deathly purple as the wooden statue loses all 7000 hands on the wheel only to eject the wooden circle from it's back. The lab coat wearing man moving his hands in front of himself as the statue follows his moves. The Skeletal male walks forwards towards the wounded Kyuubi who is currently launching Multiple Bijudama's like a mindless animal in a corner. The massive statue begins to pound on the Kyuubi and kick it around the field. The statue grabs hold of Kyuubi's tails and slams it into the ground at it's sides repeatedly as if to show the Kyuubi how weak it currently was. After the 5th slam into the ground The st5atues arms break and shatter. The Skeletal males own arms having melted away leaving only the skeletal bones that are only moving with Chakra. The massive Wooden statue is then blown to bits as a full power Bijudama hits it dead in the chest. The skeletal male merely doesn't lose his smile as his flesh melts away revealing that his bone white skull was also effected by the outpour of chakra. His skull showing those same cracks and breaks leading into nothing but darkness inside the skull. The male walks towards Kyuubi once more with his hands held behind his back. More chakra constructed hands appearing and writing Kanji forming demon like bone heads all looking like Kyuubi skulls. The mouths forming solid purple Chakra balls swirling with energy.

The male having copied the Kyuubi's best attack the Bijudama. The skull like heads floating at his side begin to appear all around the Kyuubi in random intervals blasting the kyuubi with point blank Bijudama's formed of his own dense chakra. The kyuubi being pushed back easily enough as it swipes at the floating heads missing them entirely. While small they pack a hell of a punch if the chunks of flesh being ripped form Kyuubi are any indication. All the while the males spine still showing the four solid pink chains from the tenketsu point right behind the heart. The chains easily keeping the man upright and walking towards the kyuubi when his own legs are no longer able.

The male smiles as his chakra once a massive pillar drawing attention for miles is nothing but a small cascading wave rolling off him as the more techniques he uses the smaller the pillar became till it barely enveloped his form at all. The skeletal male has his malformed melted skull form what resembles a face to which smiles as more Kanji forms in the air in the strange symbols. The Kanji making another technique from wood as the skeletal male is currently tying the kyuubi's mouth shut with two chains as two others are keeping the 9 tails flowing at it's back tied down to it's waist. The skeletal man currently on his knees as a second one of him forms appearing at Tayuya's and her mothers side. A brand new healthy baby boy is in the red heads arms. At which point the skeletal form places a palm on the childs belly. Glowing purple Kanji forms on the belly of the child branding itself into his flesh before disappearing completely from view as the thing that placed it poofs out of existence as the yondaime picks up the newborn child whispering a small apology as he disappears with the child.

The skeletal smiling figure looks directly into Kyuubi's eyes with an evil and devious smirk as more Kanji fill the beasts vision. The symbols again turning green as the multiple Kanji formed from fuinjutsu seals once again starts a technique which soon has the Kyuubi feeling drained.

" **Mokuton: Kakuan Nitten Suishu"** (Mokuton: Entering Society with Bliss Bringing hands.) The technique shows glaring and burning bright green on the hand of the skeletal figure who slams the hand with the seal right between the massive fox's eyes at the start of the middle of the forehead. Out of the ground soon sprouts 11 massive pillars reaching up to the Kyuubi in height only to have the demons chakra getting sapped away into the pillars as the Kyuubi is brought down onto it's knees bellowing out in agony as it tries to thrash about. Only to notice that it's legs are also tied up in chains. Ghostly skeletal hands that usually melt to form kanji for the techniques are all currently holding 4 chains each as about 4 hands are spawned for all the Kyuubi's limbs. The technique holding Kyuubi in place as the melting skeletal figure can barely hold it's form anymore. It's chakra nearly gone as none is visible currently. One last Kanji hand forms forming into one of those fox skulls again blasting the Kyuubi in the side finally dropping it to its stomach. Soon however the kyuubi and the skeletal figure disappear in a flash of purple light blinding most of those watching the spectacle that was the man fighting with Kyuubi.

Tayuya's eyes are blinded by a massive flash of purple light which has her rubbing her blinded self for a little while to look back where the Kyuubi was only to find that nothing is there. Looking around the only thing left is a massive black cloaked figure that soon melts away into nothing with a smile on it's face revealing that just at Tayuya's feet was a child with a brightly glowing seal sitting behind the Yonadime who was checking on Tayuya's mother. Looking at the baby Tayuya just turns and looks at her mother who smiles at her precious daughter soon losing her tanned glow only to be left with a pale skin tone and cold flesh as she dies due to shock, Chakra exhaustion and internal rupturing of her entire chakra network due to the kyuubi's extraction. Watching the life leave her mother Tayuya just tears up and soon everything goes black.

* * *

 **(Song Darker Darker yet Darker end, Shintenshin jutsu end. Yamaniku Q BBQ)**

* * *

"See I told you my dad kicked that furballs ass. He activated something only his family line of Uzumaki were able to have and just literally fucked Kyuubi by himself while the Yondaime did what ever it was he did. . . I was told soon after that my baby brother died and I left Konoha after that because I needed time to clear my head and time to get in touch with myself. I lost my father, mother and baby brother all in the same day. Don't even say that i'm lying again." Tayuya says with a smug smile. Seeing her father take on that form was the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her life. Her fathers flesh literally began melting from his bones. His bones didn't hold up too long after due to the power output his dense ass chakra was giving. To be able to form solid seals with chakra in the middle of the air and even speak in his own created language of symbols to make what he did. The form is powerful as hell. But if used to long or too much power is used the person perishes from it. It's strictly a last resort "Everything is going to die with me" kind of technique.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Naruto screams as he had just watched that fight going down. The man was literally melting away as if he was some form of malleable material and even then fought enough to keep his form solid and fight the kyuubi with seals made only from chakra. If fuinjutsu was capable of all that then what else could it do. That guy didn't even have to call out Jutsu names or form hand seals. Just flare the Kanji in his chakra and BOOM it was activated.

"Yup yup. Dear old dad was the reason the entire island of Uzushiogakure wasn't destroyed and the invading force was pushed back and destroyed. He single handedly used that form and slaughtered all the remaining invaders who were ransacking Uzu after the main civilian population was evacuated. Not all Uzumaki were as strong as dear old dad but they were damn close. They too were able to form Seal Kanji from chakra manipulation alone to cast Jutsu. I'm able to do it too since dad and mom taught me how. Only Uzumaki can do that kind of stuff though. I even have dads notes on that form he took to fight Kyuubi. It's called an Aster Form and it literally turns your body into a construct of pure chakra. The more chakra you have the longer you can stay in the Aster form. Stay in it too long and what happened to dad happens. . . your flesh melts away and you die. Use too much chakra and you can't revert back to flesh and blood and you dissipate into nothingness. . . dad knew the risks and sacrificed himself to save this village." Tayuya speaks having nothing but honest love and admiration to give as everyone looks at her frightened of how powerful the Uzumaki truly were if they had others like her around. Hearing the civilians of the Uzumaki are out there means that more like her father could be around. That is truly a scary thought of what they will do to anyone who fucks with them.

"Thats. . . wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't know really. Please forgive me Tayuya." Ino speaks with true remorse as Tayuya shrugs her shoulders.

"Eh it's fine. I know you didn't believe me. It's okay though since I know it to be true and my memories prove it. My dad was literally the most powerful uzumaki to ever fuckin live. I have all his notes, All his teachings and everything memorized. I'm just as smart as dear old dad and he always had a philosophy that I live my life by. And it's cause of that philosophy that i'm teaching Naruto-kun here how to be a true uzumaki. With him learning how to be one my clan can bring itself back from the brink of death and become a strong addition to any village that will have us in the future." Tayuya says with a happy smile. Naruto having eaten his dinner already waits patiently for Tayuya and the others to finish. Having had a wonderful time Ino asks to hang out with them all again.

The night sky is brimming with stars and sounds of nightlife as the moon is shining bright. Tayuya sees Hiruzen and Asuma leaving towards their clan compounds. Shika and Choji doing the same happily wishing Naruto a good night as Kurenai stays behind. Looking at Tayuya Kurenai smiles at her and just rubs her head.

"Listen, I know this might not be a good time, But I just wanted to let you know. I knew your mother as she was my teacher. She always spoke about you when we hung out or were training. I also knew your father really well too. I always wondered what happened to him. Thank you for helping me close a portion of my life that had always been a mystery to me Tayuya. Naruto. . . I'm sorry about how I thought of you all that time before coming to my senses. I know I never asked for forgiveness even after those few times I came at you. I'm just hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my past actions." Kurenai speaks having remembered the few times she cast genjutsu on Naruto to cause him nightmares and pain when he was younger since she thought it was his fault her sensei was gone.

"It's fine Kurenai-sensei. I know how you thought of me but you did apologize already in your sleep. You were even crying. I forgave you a long time ago. Just please take care of my friends. . .also please keep an Eye on Hinata. . . I really don't like catching her spying and stalking me." Naruto speaks as he sees Kurenai just rub her head.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'm trying to help get her off that kick and to calm down. She's gotten quite obsessed with you lately. I'm doing what I can and i'm just glad you forgive me Naruto. . . even if I don't deserve it." Kurenai says upset as a few tears form in her eyes.

"Hey don't be like that Kurenai-sensei. You were grieving for your sensei who was Tayuya's Kaa-san. I understand why you did what you did. You lost someone very precious to you. If I lost Kimmimaru, Tayuya, Tsunade or Hiruzen Jiji or heck even if I lost you i'd probably be angry at who ever did it too and do anything to get back at them. Please don't hate yourself anymore for that okay?" Naruto speaks as he hugs Kurenai who flinches at his proclamation to him being angry if she were to get hurt or died. Kurenai tears up a bit before hugging Naruto back and rubbing his back gently nuzzling into him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. That means so much to me. You don't even know. Please stay safe and if you want I can teach you some things involving genjutsu when you need it." Kurenai speaks with a happy smile as Naruto nods. When Kurenai leaves Tayuya smile and pokes Naruto.

"So you like older women eh naruto-kun? The girls yourage not really getting your motor running?" Tayuya teases only to have Naruto smile a little bit before chuckling.

"Well can you blame me? I mean all the older girls I know are just absolutely stunning. I mean Kurenai is really gorgeous with jet black hair and those crimson eyes, Tsunade-chan has the longest and softest blonde hair i've ever seen and her eyes are as green as emeralds. Plus theirs also you. . .you're just so gorgeous I often have to pinch myself to remind myself that you're actually real. I often mistake you for an angel at first glance. Your red hair, those captivating purple eyes of yours as your figure is so lithe and fit with muscles that I can see are just beneath the surface waiting to be used. I bet you even have a 6 pack abs under your shirt that just adds to your overall attractiveness. I can't help but love older women because you have such wonderfully crafted bodies and perosonalities that match them. Also it helps older women are far more intelligent than the girls my age." Naruto speaks as Tayuya's face resembles her hair rather than the normal tanned appearance it has usually. The Uzumaki trio soon leave the front of the restaurant and head home to Naruto's apartment to once again fall asleep in the same positions they did last night. Tayuya and Naruto in the bed together snuggled rather close into one another while Kimmimaru took the newly bought reinforced couch that could support his entire weight being placed upon it.

All parties knowing that tomorrow things will definitely be getting weirder and weirder as time goes on but none knowing just how strange life will be or what twists and turns life will take with the uzumaki trio currently resting soundly as if all was well.


	2. Fixing whats broke

**(Naruto's apartment 3 am)**

* * *

Naruto wakes up rather abruptly as his body is sweating and his breathing is heavy and his heart rate is spiking. Shaking rather unwillingly as the feeling from his nightmare is still fresh in his mind. Naruto noticing the way he and Tayuya are locked together. His face heating up a bit as he notices that his face is pushed right into her breasts. Naruto thinking quickly just summons a Kage bunshin and kawarimi's with it. Free of the cuddle he and Tayuya were in Naruto looks around and stealthily leaves his room and the house entirely walking around the dead village. Not one person is out and about in the village at this hour and Naruto knows it. He shudders thinking about his dream and how horrifyingly real it could turn out to be.

Wrapping his arms around himself Naruto quickly heads out to training ground 36 and breaks away from the boundary of the grounds and heads off to small secluded grotto hidden inside a cave. Naruto looks around and checks to the best of his ability to make sure no one is around himself and he disengages the Henge seal on his neck. When the smoke clears Naruto looks at himself in the pool of water seeing all the damage that has been done to him over the years. Taking careful and steady looks at himself making sure to linger on the most notable damages. His eyes fill with tears as he pulls his knees to his chest. He holds them there as his eyes begin to well up with tears. Naruto just sighs letting his mask go and wallowing in his own self hatred.

"Look at you, Such a waste of good space. No one really wants you around them. No one. . . They're just lying to me like all the rest. Why wouldn't they? I'm just a demon and no one loves a demon. No demons don't deserve love we only deserve death. . . .I've tried so many times to end it. Why Kami? Why wont you just let me end it all? I don't want to live like this anymore. Just send me to hell already please. I don't know what I did to end up with this hell but please just make it stop. I'll do anything just please kill me." Naruto speaks softly as he begins to sob into his legs. His heart aching as he shakes his head some to dig himself deeper into his sadness.

"I just want to die and you wont let me. I've drowned myself in this pool over 100 times, I've spilled my guts on the flat rock overlooking the deep pool here and I've hung myself to nearly all the tree's outside the village to let the animals end me themselves. . . why wont you just let me go?" Naruto once again cries. His entire body heaving as he continues with his tears flowing.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS TO NOT BE REAL! . . . please kami just kill me. I don't want to live anymore if you're just going to give me these few moments of happiness only to RIP THEM AWAY LIKE ALL THE REST! Please . . . no more." Naruto says finally as his eyes close. His body heavy and weak he never notices someone walking into the grotto.

"Please, just don't do it. I can't stand thinking that this is some plot to hurt me again. I don't want Tayuya to be just another person sent to hurt me. I don't want that. Why torture me so much? Why does it always have to be done to me? Why not that sasuke asshole? Why not his bitch ass huh? Why do I always have to be tortured like this? Just please. . .stop hurting me." Naruto speaks only to jump in fright when feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. Looking up to the person Naruto's eyes widen as he jumps away from her. He backs away and pushes his back into the cave wall. Standing by him a bit freaked out at the action he took Tayuya just watches him cry more as he backs away from her. Every step she takes towards him he backs away or moves to the side in fear.

"Naruto what's wrong? Why did you leave the house so early?" Tayuya asks a bit confused. She noticed he left the moment he used the kawarimi with his clone.

"S-Stop, don't come any closer. I'm on to you. I wont let myself be hurt again just. . .just stay away." Naruto speaks a bit frantically. Tayuya is a bit confused at his actions she merely stays where she is and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto? I'm not going to hurt you and i'm not up to anything. Whats wrong? Please tell me." Tayuya asks only to have naruto look around frantically as if talking to himself in his head or looking for an escape. Most likely both. Naruto just looks at Tayuya and sniffles a little bit as he lets the tears flow.

"Naruto please, Tell me whats wrong. I swear I'm not going to hurt you. This isn't part of some plan to hurt you, I swear on my own fathers soul it's not a trick. Please let me help you." Tayuya speaks as Naruto looks at her a bit upset.

"I've heard it all before and every time I've let people in they hurt me. They stab me in the back. I'm not falling for it again." Naruto says the tears in his eyes still flowing.

"Naruto calm down and listen to me. Please just listen. Do you trust Hiruzen?" Naruto hearing this just nods at Tayuya's question only to have Her smile a little bit.

"Do you trust Tsunade?" Naruto once again nods to her question making Tayuya relax a little bit more as he just smiles.

"Now than, they haven't hurt you or lied to you at all Naruto. Listen, I want to help you. I really do. Please don't shut me out. I'm your clansman Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you. You yourself said you did a research paper on the Uzumaki. We never lie or treat family badly. I'm as uzumaki as they come and so are you. You can't tell what it is but something inside you compels you to trust me and you don't like it right?" Tayuya asks a bit hopeful and her hope is confirmed when naruto nods but only just enough for her to see a slight movement.

"I have that too Naruto, That little voice in my head is telling me to protect you. To attack and kill anything that harms you from now on. It's telling me to trust you and to let you into my heart because you are an uzumaki. I don't care what you look like nor what you think you are. To me that little voice is all the proof I need that you're an uzumaki." Tayuya says walking closer to naruto watching as he doesn't run away. Seeing naruto not run away Tayuya just wraps her arms around naruto and pulls him into her grip with a smile just rubbing his back. Slowly but surely naruto wraps his own arms around Tayuya and holds her gently. His hands rubbing her back as his tears flow into her shoulder.

"Please. . .please don't let this be a lie. Don't hurt me like the others." Naruto speaks blubbering. Still having his heart tell him yes while his head says no.

"Don't worry naruto-kun I'm not going to hurt you. Not like they have. I swear to you on my name. I promise you that I will never hurt you. If I do than you can kill me." Tayuya speaks with a happy smile as she rubs Naruto's back. His arms tightening up around Tayuya's waist pulling her into him more.

"Tayuya" Naruto asks a bit hoarse since he spent all this time crying.

"What is it Naruto-kun." Tayuya asks a bit curious as she rubs his head and back trying to calm him from crying.

"How old were you when Kyuubi attacked and you had to watch your dad die fighting it?" Naruto asks a bit scared about what will happen.

"I was 12 Naruto-kun. My dad died protecting this garbage heap of a village trying to keep the Kyuubi at bay. He used all his knowledge of seals and jutsu to do it. I was told by some council members that the Yondaime himself trusted that my baby brother died with my mother and that You were chosen to be his vessel. I lost everyone Naruto." Tayuya says remembering that day like it just happened.

"Then why don't you hate me? I have the thing that killed your family inside me. If anything you should want me dead just like everyone else if not even more so." Naruto asks with a curious look in his eyes as tears flow more hoping she wont do it.

"Naruto-kun, I got over the deaths of my family. It happened 12 years ago, yes when it first happened I was so pissed at the fox I wanted it to die. . . I wanted it to just not be real. But it is real and nothing I could have done would have saved them. I don't hate you because you aren't the fox Naruto. You're keeping that bastard in a prison that it can never escape from. You're keeping so many millions of people safe from the Kyuubi so they never have to experience what I did. I don't hate you naruto-kun. That's the farthest thing from my mind. When I look at you I only see one thing." Tayuya says as naruto just listens to her.

"I see only a little boy, holding the greatest burden known to man and needing help with it. You're my clansman so I'm doing what I can to help you and I will never, I repeat, NEVER turn my back on you or hurt you. That is the promise of an uzumaki." Tayuya says getting Naruto to just tighten his grip on her and nod as he buries his head into her chest crying some more as he bawls into her form. Tayuya realizing just how messed up Naruto's psyche is. She knows this will be a long road ahead to help her clansman but it will be worth it in the end. After all, What better way to bring a family together than to be able to rely on one another.

"Naruto, I'm here for you just as much as Hiruzen or Tsuande. I'm not going to hurt you. Come to me when ever you feel like this okay? I'm serious about wanting to help you Naruto. In every meaning of the word." Tayuya says with a smile as she rubs Naruto's head. She pulls him closer and just cradles him in her form rocking him back and forth as he bawls into her chest.

Soon Naruto calms down from crying as Tayuya continues to shush and comfort him and his fears. His worries melting away within Tayuya's grasp as she sings him a soothing lullaby. As time goes by the sun breaks over the horizon. Tayuya sighs and picks Naruto up and gets him onto her back before she begins carrying Naruto towards his Apartment. As she gets to it she notices that Kimmimaru is gone once more and a note on the table is easily readable.

 _ **Dear Tayuya,**_

 _ **I noticed you and Naruto were gone this morning.**_

 _ **Don't worry I feel it was something important so I wont worry about where you two have gone. I'm going to search around the village and find good training grounds and locate Orochimaru's old laboratories.**_

 _ **Who knows, we may find something he had left behind that can be useful to us in the near future with what ever our plans are moving forward.**_

 _ **Only you or Naruto can see this note as to anyone else it'll look blank.**_

 _ **I'll see you later today as I'm dealing with ROOT and Danzo's backup.**_

 _ **P.S: Some garbage pile said you're needed for a council meeting.**_

 _ **P.P.S: No I'm not going and you can fuck off for thinking what you are.**_

 _ **P.P.P.S: Tsunade also came by and asked for you go to her office to answer a few questions. Use that to mention the council meeting.**_

"Son of a bitch, These assholes will certainly make shit bad. Gotta remember that asshole Danzo also. His stupid Sharringan eye will be a problem. If he can get Tsunade in it. I'll have to activate the seal dad taught me. Hopefully his dumbass can't activate Izanami while the eyes are being destroyed." Tayuya says to herself only to sigh. She takes Naruto and herself into the bathroom and starts up a bath. Naruto is truly exhausted as he doesn't even bother moving or fighting back against her. Tayuya, stripping Naruto naked before sets him in the hot water of the tub. After about half an hour in the bath Naruto wakes up as he's already dressed. Rubbing his eyes and seeing he's in his bed he thinks what happened last night was a dream. Sighing in relief he leaves the bedroom and sees Tayuya once again making pancakes and lemonade from the powder as the pantry is the only thing stocked with eats.

"Morning sleepy head. . .You feeling okay?" Tayuya asks not looking away form the stove as Naruto drinks some lemonade before answering.

"Yeah I'm doing fine. Just . . .feeling tired for some reason." Naruto says as he continues drinking some of what Tayuya made.

"Well we did spend most of the night together in that grotto of yours while you were bawling due to insecurities about yourself." Tayuya says getting Naruto to gasp a bit.

"That actually happened?" Naruto asks a bit scared of whats about to come.

"Well yeah Naruto, You just up and left last night with no word about anything and I had to follow you. I wasn't just going to let you roam around this shit hole alone where I can't protect you." Tayuya says as she sets down his food and rubs his head.

"S-So you really meant what you said there?" Naruto asks a bit worried. His chin is grasped and his head is turned towards Tayuya. His eyes meet hers and the woman gives him a tender and loving smile. A smile that he has seen family give to each other. A warm feeling spreads throughout his whole being as Tayuya just places her hand on his cheek.

"Naruto I meant every word I spoke to you in that place. I swear on my uzumaki blood that I will never betray you or leave you. What ever wants to take me away from you will have to kill me first and unlike these weak ass leaf shitnobi I'm made of sterner stuff. Kimmimaru is also pretty powerful. Hell even Orochimaru was scared of Kimmimaru at full strength because he was even stronger than Orochimaru himself. At my strongest I could hold off the entirety of the Sound 4 of Oto by myself. I swear to you, Me and Kimmimaru are here to stay and nothing I repeat NOTHING will force me to leave you to be alone again unless I die." Tayuya says as Naruto tears up once more. Although he blinds himself with his tears Naruto just lets his emotions go and hugs Tayuya tightly not saying a word. His intentions clear to Tayuya who just sighs internally at the truly broken state Naruto is in.

"I'm going to fix you Naruto-kun I promise you I will." Tayuya says pulling Naruto into a hug. Naruto just loving the embrace and silence that follows simply leans into Tayuya. His face pushing into her breasts.

"Come on now, Eat your breakfast and we can go to a training ground to fix some problems you have and get you into shape." Tayuya says before hearing a knock on the door. Sighing some Tayuya heads to the door and opens it up seeing some Bird masked Anbu that looks like a swallow.

"You and . . .the boy are to show up at the council meeting starting in 5 minutes. Failure to appear is punishable as treason." The anbu says only to have Tayuya grow a tick mark on her head before she calmly speaks.

"And who exactly ordered this Council meeting to take place that requires me and NARUTO? Speak his name properly or come and get your shithead ass whooped." Tayuya speaks getting the Anbu to scoff at the woman in front of him.

"I'm not scared of you, you pathetic woman. The demon and you need to appear before the council on orders from the council. Now get ready and I'll take you two there." The anbu says only to not see nor dodge the immediate punch that sends his head clean off his shoulders. Tayuya having a tick mark on her head as she begins growling at that sexist asshole.

"Say that again mother fucker. I fuckin' dare you, I double dog dare you mother fucker! Oh wait you can't cause this pathetic woman just killed your shitty cum chugging, no talent having ass." Tayuya speaks in anger before slamming the door on the body. She walks to the kitchen and her demeanor changes completely to one of a calm family member.

"Naruto eat your breakfast quickly okay? We need to stop by the Hokage's office and deal with something that just came up." Tayuya says seeing Naruto is already done with his food and is drinking some orange juice. He nods to her and quickly gets dressed along with Tayuya. Both of them dressed in some clothes they bought while shopping for a new fridge. They both sigh and head out to the Hokage office and meet Tsunade.

"What do you need Tayuya? It must be pretty urgent considering you just broke my door." Tsunade says a bit agitated only to see Tayuya's serious expression.

"The council has called a meeting and Naruto and I are supposed to show up. Did you call for it?" Tayuya asks only to get Tsunade to groan and bash her skull against her desk.

"Kami damnit, What the fuck is wrong with those idiots. No I didn't call a council meeting so ignore it because I sure as hell didn't call one." Tsunade says as she goes to grab on of her papers.

"An anbu showed up and demanded we show to the council and called Naruto a demon in front of me. I'm going and I want you to show up with me to put those pussies where they belong." Tayuya says as Tsunade flinches at the word demon. Her hand clasps tightly against the stress ingot she has which is solid steel. Her grip slips and she clamps her hand like a vice crushing the steel brick in her palm like it was play-doh. She looks at Tayuya seeing her nod at Tsunade making the Hokage get up after sending her personal Anbu guard to inform the clan heads.

"Lets get this over with Tayuya I have important business to go over. The next Chunin exams is going on here in about 8 months and I have to get a tally on how many genin cells each village has before sending out the pre-made invites for them to sign and notarize about how many teams and which village is sending." Tsunade says looking at Tayuya. She and Tayuya both take Naruto to the Council chambers making sure that he feels safe by assuring him they will not leave his side at all.

* * *

 **(Council Chambers)**

* * *

Naruto, Tayuya and Tsunade all enter into the council chambers at the same time surprising the members on the bench who flinch a bit knowing that they can't just do what they were planning now. Soon after the doors close an ANBU opens the door to the chamber and the clan heads all file into the chamber and take up their seats.

"Alright it appears this council meeting is now rightfully in order. Which of you stupid old timers decided it was a good idea to hold a council meeting without notifying your Hokage?" Tsuande says as the elder and administrative council look at one another before pointing to a rather obese man with elegant clothing stained with what is to be assumed his breakfast dribble and a sticky white substance dried on his chin.

"Ah Council-man Heivish. Why have you called this council meeting at this hour without my prior notification or permission?" Tsunade asks a bit annoyed at this fat tub of blubber and his ridiculous demands.

"Oh Er well you see this is about the two new comers to the village and their association with the . . ."young one". I was worried she may be trying to corrupt his innocent mind." Councilman Heivish says putting a bit of flare to his voice.

"Mhmm, You mean that red head right next to me. Kushina Uzumaki's daughter? A shinobi who was sent on an infiltration and double agent mission by Hiruzen Sarutobi 12 years ago? You seriously question her loyalty to the village? The one her father DIED protecting?" Tsunade asks as the male pales even more so than he was before at hearing who the red head was and remembering who her father was.

"Uh, Yes? I was going to suggest sending her over to my census building on the edge of the market district next to my tavern Staffans earthly Delights. I was simply going to uh . . .ask her . . . questions?" The council man speaks but not very convincingly.

"I see, So this meeting has absolutely nothing to do with the fact she's a new woman in town who just so happens to not know about your habits of drugging and raping women both at that tavern and your office?" Tsunade questions as Tayuya scoffs hearing this. Working with Orochimaru for so long she was experimented on enough to enhance her Uzumaki genes to the point it made her completely immune to things like Date rape drugs and mind altering chemicals.

"No?" The man asks more than states.

"Good cause I finally have all the evidence I needed to do what comes next. Your son the one you strong armed into the ANBU position Swallow was killed when breaking the law regarding Naruto in front of Tayuya. The only way Sparrow would have known about Naruto's status and Tayuya's presence is if he was given inside information from your census office. Since I put the paperwork in for her to be added to the general population myself not 16 hours ago." Tsunade speaks happily as the fat councilman gets really angry.

"That whore killed my son? For breaking the law against that, That, DEMON?" The councilman speaks loudly as he soon realizes what he just said.

"ANBU take councilor Staffan Heivish to T&I and tell ANKO she has full authority to do what ever the fuck she wants. I want that ugly, blubber filled rapist to squeal like the ugly fat ass pig he is. If he just so happens to die rather than giving any information than it doesn't matter. By default all his property and holdings go to the village and I'm siphoning that money as compensation into Naruto's possession. Congratulations Naruto-kun you're now the proud owner of the census building, the village zoning and commissions board and the most popular civilian bar in the village." Tsuande speaks as the lard ass is hauled off to his fate.

"Tsunade be reasonable. We only wished to discuss certain requirements and details about the last mission he was sent on and how his failure should be punished." One of the elders speak.

"Oh really? You mean the Mission I sent MY shinobi on. The one that ALL members of survived? The one that had brought Kushina's Daughter back to the village? The same mission that I was both briefed on and debriefed on about the situations that had occurred? That mission?" Tsunade speaks once more as the elder council just nods a bit unsure of how things will turn out.

"Oh well why didn't you say so after all I was going to punish him for his failure later in the afternoon today anyway. Naruto, For failing your mission given to you by your Hokage. The one for KILLING that traitorous piece of Uchiha garbage I hereby punish you by revoking your membership to team 7 and hereby place you on the shinobi special reserve." Tsunade speaks getting the clan heads to look at Tsunade as if she was insane.

"Tsunade you can't do that to Naruto. It wasn't his fault that spoiled little shit got away. He was already miles ahead and had jonin level backup." Tsume Inuzuka speaks up in defense of Naruto.

"Sorry Tsume, My mind is made up. Naruto is going into the Shinobi Special Reserve until such time as I MYSELF deem him to be at an adequate level of strength to be put back on the active shinobi roster." Tsunade speaks only to have Inoichi chime in.

"Hokage-Sama please be reasonable. Naruto did his best and he shouldn't be punished that harshly. Please just give him a warning and slap on the wrist. This is after all his first and only failure on record." The man speaks up with a gentle tone as he hopes Naruto isn't too upset about this. Poor boy already has too many problems with his mind already.

"Sorry Inouchi but it's not happening. Naruto i'm sorry but you need to know that actions have consequences. I hope you can do me proud by using your time in the Shinobi Special Reserves to get stronger. Am I understood?" Tsunade says with a serious face.

"Yes Hokage-sama I understand. I'll do my best to not fail the leaf any more than I already have. I'm sorry." Naruto looks down as he says this. His mind reeling that Tayuya's plan is working.

"Good, See that you do. Now as a shinobi on the special reserves you are not to partake in any missions at all unless otherwise stated BY ME PERSONALLY. In that time I will have to appoint you an overseer. Someone to watch over your progress and rate your skill level to me as the weeks go by. In that time you are permitted to use any and all training grounds in the village even the ones with restricted access given that you have the right documentation. Am I understood?" Tsunade asks only getting a nod from him.

"There, his punishment has been declared. He accepts and is now on Shinobi Special Reserve for the foreseeable future. That is what you wanted isn't it? I mean it's not like 1 failure should lead to his banishment or his execution am I correct?" Tsunade speaks not getting a response from any of the admin or elder councils.

"Good now what other matters were to be discussed here or are you traitorous pieces of mud fucking dog shit done with this farce of a trial and meeting?" Tsunade asks pissed off as Hiruzen opens his eyes for the first time since arriving.

"Yes, I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Do hereby declare Naruto Uzumaki as my Personal Apprentice and Heir Apparent. He will upon my death get ALL my personal belongings and teachings that I have written up as well as my own personal bank account and lock boxes with all the items held within. Even my house." Hiruzen speaks clear as day stunning nearly everyone in the room especially Naruto who is tearing up at this declaration.

"J-Jiji, are you sure about that? I mean to declare something like that here means it's legit. You can't take it back. What about Asuma? He's your son he deserves to be your personal Heir not me." Naruto speaks shakily as his voice wavers.

"Naruto-kun, I'm deathly serious about my proclamation. You are my personal apprentice and my Heir Apparent. I spoke to Asuma and the entirety of my clan about this just last night after we had dinner. They are all in agreement with me. While Asuma will take my place as Acting and future clan head of the Sarutobi I will be leaving all my possessions to you Naruto. All of them including my own personal weapons, summons and all my earthly possessions. My lands, My businesses, My houses and properties, Everything will be yours Naruto-kun. I expect you to show up to training ground 13 after this meeting to start our training." Hiruzen says as seriously as he possibly could.

"J-Jiji, I accept it whole heartedly Jiji. I would be honored beyond words to accept that." Naruto says as his tears begin flowing. Going against protocol for meetings Hiruzen picks Naruto up in a hug and holds him. Patting his back and soothing his nerves.

"I know Naruto-kun it's fine. Please don't cry. You deserve this. My son and clan agree with me 100% I'm sure if my lovely wife Biwako were hear she'd have beat me stupid for not doing this sooner." Hiruzen says making Naruto just hold onto the old man tighter.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, By order of the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato of Hi No Kuni. I Tsunade Senju hereby ratify your declaration of apprenticeship and the declaration of your new Heir of all your personal and financial holdings. The moment you die It will become Naruto's. Now that that is taken care of Tayuya is it ready?" Tsunade asks getting her to nod a bit as she shudders in disgust from the memories she's been receiving from Danzo after using the seal she had made.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, The seal has been active and all our information matches with Councilman Danzo's memories. He's guilty of many treasonous acts. Not to mention the many rapes, Kidnappings, slave trading and genetic experimentation with both Uchiha and Senju DNA." Tayuya speaks as she flares her chakra in a rhythmic spike activating formless seals around Herself and Danzo.

Soon glowing seals of pink shimmer into sight floating in the air in front of Danzo as chains burst out of the floor wrapping his legs and lower torso in them pinning him to his seat as they sear his flesh. The pink Seal Kanji pulses as all the bandages and clothing on Danzo is burned away revealing his sharingan implants and the messed up hashirama face that is his current right arm. Much to Danzo's surprise he is unable to actively draw on his chakra as the chains that are burning him are also draining away his chakra to fast for him to call upon and mold it.

The many sharingan in his arm slowly begin to burst as the arm begins burning away starting at the fingers. Danzo try as he might is unable to move or activate Izanami to try and reverse this reality he is currently stuck in .

"Ah whats wrong Danzo? Finding it hard to do anything? You should. After all, Tayuya's chains are draining all your chakra and impeding your use of those ill gotten sharingan eyes of yours. That seal that is currently destroying your modifications was made by Tayuya's father. So you wont be going anywhere till it's done doing its job and purging your body of any and all modifications. After that well the chains she's using will see to your execution." Tsunade says pissed off at the councilman.

"No one here knew about what you did besides Orochimaru and it's because of the old notes that Tayuya had given me that I had found out about all your dealings. The fire Daimyo himself gave the order for your execution when I presented all the evidence to him once I had gone through all of it. Enjoy your death Danzo because I know for a FACT everyone here will." Tsunade speaks once more as the flames on Danzo intensify and immediately engulf him in flames as his body burns to an ash pile.

Tayuya just smiles as she sees Danzo's burnt ash pile as her chains continue to hold them in place for a silent 5 minutes only for nothing to happen. She has the Kanji pulse once more time blowing the ashes to the wind and destroying the chair Danzo was sitting in.

"Alright well that's been taken care of. Now would anyone else like to speak up on any matter at all? Hmm, Perhaps you Koharu? Maybe you Homura? Or perhaps you would like to say something Kizashi?" Tsunade speaks only to have no one answer as she nods.

"Good, Let this be a lesson to all of you about going behind my back to try and harm my loved ones. This meeting is hereby concluded and dismissed. NOW BEAT IT!" Tsunade says as all the members of the elder and administrative council run out of the room soon followed by the clan heads.

Tsunade gives a heavy sigh of relief after it was all over with as she looks over at Naruto and smiles happily at him.

"I'm glad that's over with aren't you Naruto?" Tsunade asks a bit curious as to what he's feeling right now.

"Y-Yeah I'm glad it's over. I just never expected Jiji to do, well, That. Especially after you put your plan into motion." Naruto says with a smile as he looks at Tsunade happy she had been able to do this for him.

"Yeah, SO you're sure that with this whole "punishment" on Naruto-kun that he'll have enough time to spend with me and train without Interruption?" Tayuya asks only knowing that the Shinobi Special reserve was only full of the injured, Crippled or mentally unfit shinobi who still wished to be of service to the village. They are still Shinobi but are more of cannon fodder for the defense of the civilians and shops usually since they can't really fight all that well anymore and have taken up minor bodyguard duties or brothel work.

"Yes I'm sure. The only people who associate with the Special reserve shinobi are the few who still help them train, the few D-rank missions that require nothing from the shinobi in question besides showing up and so on. Regular shinobi seem to avoid them like the rest of the village avoids Naruto. He'll have his privacy, time to train, a well deserved and hard earned rest and vacation and finally the time to actually spend with those few people who love him like we do." Tsunade explains as Tayuya nods. Naruto gets up from his seat and walks over to Tsunade and just has his fists balled into fists.

His balled fists shaking a bit as he tightens the ball. Looking at his body language one could tell that his fists were balled not out of anger or frustration. His hands were instead balled and shaking with determination for what ever action he would do next.

"T-Tsunade-hime? Would you please lean down to look at me and close your eyes?" Naruto asks hoping she does it.

"Sure Naruto-kun I can do that." Tsunade asks a bit confused as to what he's going to do.

When Tsunade closes her eyes Naruto mans up and leans forward planting a chaste kiss on her lips. He keeps his lips pressed onto Tsunade's for a full 10 seconds before pulling back and ending it. His face a shade of red nearly as red as Tayuya's hair.

"N-Naruto-kun, what was that for?" Tsunade asks even more confused than before but happy he had done that.

"I did it to say thank you. The very moment that the pervert and I brought you back to the village you've been protecting me and helping me in anyway you could. Even going so far as to brain that drunk who threw a brick into my head and nailed me hard enough to cause bleeding." Naruto speaks as tears are flowing down his face.

"Well Naruto-kun you're one of my very few Precious people. You're like the son I never had but always wanted. Of course I want to protect you. Honestly it's like I just have some little voice in my mind calling out to me, screaming at me with all it's might to take all your pain away and nurture you till only happiness remains. I'm inclined to listen to that voice as it's my uzumaki gene's kicking into play." Tsunade explains as Naruto hugs her tightly. Tsunade smiles and hugs Naruto back.

"Thank you Tsunade-hime. Thank you so much." Naruto speaks happily. Tsunade just looks at Naruto and rubs his back softly. After a few minutes Naruto lets Tsunade go and nods to her as she leaves the council chambers. Tayuya and Naruto head on out towards training ground 13 to meet up with Hiruzen.

Tayuya looks at Naruto and smiles a little bit. Her hands reaching over she pokes Naruto in the cheek to gain his attention.

"Naruto, You're thinking pretty deeply. Is everything okay?" Tayuya asks as naruto looks to her.

"Yeah just thinking on things and how they ended up this way. I mean, during the mission I had nothing going for me. I realized sakura would never like me the way she did sasuke. I knew I had to get him back to at least try and make her happy since she was my teammate. I thought I could talk to her and explain things a bit but the pervert kinda took her away for that training trip. Not to mention the whole fiasco with the team dynamic and Hatake just ignoring me and wishing for my death while only training sakura and sasuke. Honestly I was hoping that either Sasuke or one of you would be able to kill me on that mission so that my hell would end." Naruto speaks looking down as they continue heading out to the training ground.

"Then it all changed. You simply wanted to talk to me and found our relation to each other as clansmen. You were able to find a way for me to HOPEFULLY get a normal body with Tsunade's help and Orochimaru's notes on his little rebirth project. Then you say you're going to train me in the Uzumaki ways including our Jutsu and Seal work. You took care of me when I was in a broken state and have stuck with me even when I was unsure of myself and what our relationship would be. You even consoled me when I was nearing another breakdown. I know you'd do this for any other clansman but I just wanna say thank you Tayuya." Naruto says happily as Tayuya merely looks at him. Her gaze is sent downwards to the ground as she thinks on what Naruto had just said.

Truth is no she wouldn't do anything like that for anyone else. Even her clansmen. She would offer help and give them information on who to go to but never actively listen or console anyone. Her attitude was too much like her mother Kushina for that. She would normally act like a tomboy and smack them in the arm or the back of the head and order them around rather than be the shoulder they lean on. For some reason she just couldn't help herself when it came to naruto. She places a hand over her heart and just feels it hitching as if in pain at the though of him in trouble or breaking down. It causes her to truly feel upset and horrified at the possibilities. Turning to Naruto who is still just as oblivious as before she smiles at the look on his face.

Naruto is currently thinking about the time in his private grotto. Being held by Tayuya so lovingly and being consoled the way he was. His heart beat speeding up in his chest. His face though remaining the same color as usual has something different on it than the actual mask of stupidity. On Naruto's face is a genuine smile. One that shows content happiness of a blossoming emotion he knows nothing about. To Tayuya it's the single most pleasurable thing she has seen from him. Tayuya and Naruto both run into the entrance for Training ground 13.

* * *

 **(Training Ground 13)**

* * *

"Ah Naruto-kun glad you could make it. I was sure you would have had something to do before coming here. I would have gladly waited for a little while longer." Hiruzen speaks with a smile as Naruto runs up to the old man and hugs him tightly.

Naruto just lets the tears slip down his cheeks and soak into Hiruzen's clothes.

"Come now Naruto-kun, I Know it's an exciting thing but we have to get started on training you. As much as I would love to spend the day just relaxing with you we have important work that we need to do." Hiruzen says as Naruto nods his head. His face still pressed into Hiruzen. Naruto lets the old man go and Hiruzen smiles at him and places his old wrinkled hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto, This is for the best. I just hope that even with my training you wont come to hate me as I have to literally erase your old bodily trained memories. That is going to be hard on the both of us. Now Step back and get into position. We're going to have a taijutsu match to see where you stand." Hiruzen says as Naruto nods and gets into position. Tayuya taking the cue looks at them both and chuckles before calling out.

"Both fighters ready? HAJIME!" Tayuya yells as she throws her hand down to start the match. Naruto leans forward to charge at Hiruzen.

Tayuya is soon seen carrying a heavily weakened Naruto through the village on her back. Tayuya just smiling a little bit as Naruto is sleeping against her shoulder.

"That old man sure knows how to fight I'll give him that. He beat your ass pretty badly Naruto-Kun. Don't worry i'm sure you'll get better at this soon. You'll have to be if you're going to be Uzumaki clan head." Tayuya says as she rubs Naruto's cheek. Getting into the apartment Kimmimaru is already there seeing Naruto in this state he just assumes Tayuya put him into it when training him and stays the fuck out of it. Tayuya lays down with Naruto once again and goes to sleep only to wake up in the middle of the night. Naruto is currently shaking and making a few kicking motions as if running from something. Seeing Naruto's sweat soaked body She quickly holds onto him and begins stroking his cheek with the back of her hand in an effort to calm him.

The actions seem to have no effect on Naruto as his eyes are bolting around randomly as his heart rate picks up and his sweating increases. Tayuya just holds Naruto close in a tender embrace wondering just what he could be dreaming about to have such vivid Nightmare. The silence of the night is broken suddenly as Naruto bolts upright screaming at the top of his lung as his nails dig harshly into his own chest tearing and rending the flesh forcing him to bleed.

"Naruto-kun calm down it's me. It's Tayuya just calm down i'm here it was a nightmare you don't have to worry. I'm still here." Tayuya says as she grabs hold of Naruto's hands and pins them to his chest as she leans into him. Her own body pinning Naruto to the bed as she slides his hands up his chest to be above his head and against the bedpost. Tayuya straddles Naruto's waist to get a better hold on him to keep his movements to a minimum. Naruto finally having a light of recognition in his eyes looks towards Tayuya. Her eyes showing a deep bout of worry making Naruto stop in his movements.

"T-Tayuya-Chan?" Naruto asks a bit hoarse as She nods.

"Yes Naruto-kun. It's Tayuya-chan. It's your Tayuya-chan. I'm here for you just please calm down." Tayuya says as she rubs Naruto's wrists tenderly. Naruto calmed down enough to not go ballistic just nods and slides his hands out of her own and looks down at his chest.

"Uh-oh, It happened again huh?" Naruto asks looking at his chest and grabbing a hold of it to keep his bleeding down.

"What do you mean "again" Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asks a bit worried about this since it seems to not be the first time.

"W-Well, I was having a dream of one of my oldest memories. . .when I was trying to learn how to read." Naruto says getting Tayuya to just look at him in worry knowing how that was probably taken by the populace.

"Y-You see I stole a book, A book on how to learn letters. I had just gotten to an alley I usually was safe in and started reading. I was trying to learn about the alphabet and got to A, A is for Apple. T-Thats when Inu showed up. An ANBU with silver hair that saw me reading and used this weird lightning Jutsu on me. He tore his lightning charged fist into the middle of my chest. I was told it punctured my heart but because of the fox I lived. The entire time I was on his arm INU just kept stabbing me with this weird white Tanto blade repeatedly till it actually broke inside me." Naruto says holding himself as his eyes fill with tears.

"When it happened INU got even angrier and started to pummel me before cutting into me and ripping the shards out of my side one by one before dragging me into the open and throwing me through the window of a nearby abandoned building and left me there claiming demons don't deserve to learn and the only thing I should know is true fear. Fear of him and fear of death." Naruto says as Tayuya just holds him to herself realizing just what kind of hell Naruto must have gone through while in this shit hole village. Her parents would be disgusted with how this village turned out and probably would abandon it or go back in time to let the Kyuubi destroy it. Tayuya knowing her father, He probably will do just that and not only let the Kyuubi rampage, He'd help the fucking thing. She's tempted to do the same damn thing.

"N-Naruto what happened after?" Tayuya asks getting a bit concerned.

"Well, After it was over I woke up some time later like always and saw the book was still in the alley where I left it. It was soaked in blood though but still legible. So I picked it up and took it home. I still have it. I was planning on giving it back to the store owner I took it from because I thought they'd treat me like all the rest. I went back and he sold me food and clothing at a decent price. Why?"Naruto says shedding a bit of light onto the dark tale. Tayuya smiles at Naruto and just sighs.

"Naruto, give me the book. I'll take it back tomorrow to the rightful owner. You have to meet with Tsunade so she can run a few tests on you without your genjutsu. It's to get a baseline of your abilities in this form to see if there is any improvement or detriment to the new body you'll be getting. I'll meet you at the hospital most likely when you're in the middle or just starting your tests okay?" Tayuya says rubbing Naruto's cheek. Her thumbs lightly grazing his whiskers. Naruto calming down near instantly as he feels the strange feeling again for Tayuya as he did when talking with Izumo and Kotetsu. His heart skipping a few beats as his face heats up.

"S-Sure Tayuya-chan. I know I have to be there. I wont be late and I wont mess up I promise. I'll do my best okay?" Naruto says wanting to make Tayuya proud of him by any means.

"Good, I know you wont let me down Naruto-kun. Just do your best and i'll be happy no matter the results" Tayuya says as her face tints lightly. Tayuya just now realizing how close their faces are to one another. Tayuya thinks on it for a moment as her heart races and face tints red. In the dimness of the room it's impossible to see it but she knows she's positively glowing with her feelings. Tayuya smiles a little bit and places a hand on Naruto's cheek and holds it. Her soft hand caressing it gently.

"N-Naruto-kun, If you do well enough on the tests and don't give Tsunade any trouble. I'll give you a special reward okay?" Tayuya says getting Naruto to perk up at this thought.

"R-Really? You will? Okay i'll do even better than my best. Thats the promise i'm making you." Naruto says truly happy for the first time in such a long time. His heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings to new heights at thinking of the possible rewards she'll give him. Narutos mind however only thinks of one. His lips gently pressing into Tayuya's own.

"Thats my Naruto-kun. Now tell me where the book is and go to sleep. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you and so are Kimmimaru, Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen. We're all here for you okay?" Tayuya says as Naruto nods and tells her about his secret compartment hidden inside his closet that leads to a key which opens his dressers hidden compartment that holds the book. Tayuya while Naruto is sleeping sees the time is 2 A.M. and knows exactly where that fuck Kakashi is at right now. Taking the book from it's spot She looks at Naruto and leans down planting a tender kiss on his forehead bringing Naruto's sleeping form to smile.

"Sleep tight Naruto-kun. I'm going to take care of this right here, Right now." Tayuya says as she heads out to the living room and gets dressed into some of the clothes she bought to wear for teasing Naruto. Kimmimaru seeing this just raises one of his eyebrows.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Kimmimaru asks a bit curious.

"Out to deal with a rabid dog that needs to either be put down or put into it's place." Tayuya says as Kimmimaru nods.

"I'll keep Naruto-kun safe for you while you're out. No flaming garbage heap will dare enter the radius of the building because the instant it does i'll end it." Kimmimaru says getting Tayuya to nod as she leaves the complex.

"That poor trash heap. I hope it doesn't have any garbage pale kids running around. Those poor orphans." Kimmimaru says knowing just how this might end especially if that blood on the item she was holding belongs to who he thought it did.

* * *

 **(Tora's Dungeon Shinobi Bar)**

* * *

Tayuya after walking a bit of a distance comes upon the Bar Kakashi and all other Shinobi of the leaf frequent. Knowing Kakashi doesn't go out on missions at all till he's reinstated to ANBU next week she knows he'll be here. Fucker is a creature of habit and always fails at picking up any women despite claiming otherwise. Looking around the bar Tayuya notices that Kakashi is indeed at the bar and not alone. In fact he's with all the other sensei's, some of the sensei's students, a few ANBU , Izumo and Kotetsu plus Tsunade, Two Inuzuka and if memory serves Anko Mitarashi. Orochimaru's former apprentice as well.

Looking at the atmosphere of the table Kakashi is in Tayuya can tell the entirety of the bar were all happy and celebrating even calling praise for Naruto in returning Kushina's daughter to them. All the people in the bar including Gai were all rather deep into their drunkenness . Most of the women around the bar were as well but Tsunade, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume all seemed to still have their wits about them. Tayuya just grits her teeth and walks up knowing this would be the perfect time to drop this on his ass. Walking up behind Kakashi Tayuya hears the end of the conversation with Kakashi bragging.

"And then I kid you not I shot him." KakashI says laughing as Asuma gets a bit skeptical.

"No way that happened kakashi." Asuma says with a kurt disbelief in his tone.

"Seriously, I did shoot him. In the face. It was with that new senbon launcher." Kakashi says still a bit jovial.

Tayuya merely keeps a leveled glare at Kakashi from behind him making sure to keep her manners by letting him finish his conversation. Soon Kurenai, Anko, Hana and Yugao all just begin wondering what she's staring at him like that for only to have the others stop laughing at the blatant lie Kakashi spewed. Looking at Tayuya the table goes silent as Kakashi puts down his normal orange book and looks behind him seeing the leveled glare of the newest redhead to join the village. Kakashi's ego not able to see the anger on Tayuya's face thinks she's here to talk to him about his date offer.

"Well, finally come to your senses then sweet lips? I'm willing to take you on that date if you don't mind going home with me tonight." Kakashi says getting the women of the table to look at Kakashi a bit disgusted at how he's speaking to a fellow Kunoichi.

Tayuya striking an innocent pose in her rather revealing outfit. Her tight, red strapless top with a blue crop top denim jacket cut to show her midriff with a pair of black fishnet stockings and a pair of cut Denim pants that were turned into short shorts. Her high heels making her ass a bit more pronounced all the attire showing off her rather sizable bust and round ass and curvaceous legs. The makeup on her face, blue tinted lipstick with pink eye shadow doing a good job of making her seem far more beautiful than she normally does. Having put all this on to make sure Kakashi's guard is let down enough to not outright attack her for doing it.

"Oh you mean about that date with you and the mind blowing sex that you promised me? Hmm well it is a very tempting offer." Tayuya says shocking nearly everyone in the room as Kakashi's ego is stroked in just the right way.

"Well i'm sure I can prove to you my prowess. I mean really it's not that hard come with me and i'm sure you'll never want to be with any other. So are you here to accept my date offer?" Kakashi says as His eyes close

"No you Silver haired fuck tit. I'm here to give you back something that you so obviously wanted in the past. I don't care what everyone here thinks i'm giving it to you right here right now." Tayuya says in a heated tone as Kakashi eye smiles and begins reaching for his zipper as others around the bar gasp at the womans words. That is until everyone hears a soft thunk of something hitting a table.

Kakashi opens his eyes hearing the thunk and looks at what was dropped in front of him. A tiny bloodstained book with A-Z as it's title. Kakashi's eyes widen a bit in shock at seeing this book knowing exactly where it came from.

"I decided that since you wanted this fucking thing so god damned bad way back then that you should obviously have it." Tayuya says as Kakashi's eyes narrow at Tayuya before his voice gets dark and edgy.

"Where did you get that?" Kakashi asks as all the others around the table look at the book with a severely confused expression.

"It doesn't matter where I found it. What matters is that you obviously wanted this book so badly you did what you did to get it. Well here, I thought you should finally have it." Tayuya says as Tsunade picks up the book and sees that blood is soaked into all 26 pages of the child's book. It's one that a parent would read to their kid to teach them the alphabet and how to read. Tsunade putting two and two together has a hunch on who's blood is soaked into the pages.

"I did what anyone would have done in the same situation." Kakashi says knowing that this was going to end badly for him if word got out.

"Oh so nailing Naruto in the chest with your fucking **_RAIKIRI_** Is a normal reaction to him wanting to learn how to fucking read? Or how about how you took the White Fang Tanto of your father and repeatedly stabbed and cut into Naruto to torture him till the fucking thing broke? Was that a normal reaction? Or how about getting so angry you broke your fathers Tanto inside Naruto's rib cage that you proceed to beat him to near death and perform a hack job surgery to retrieve the broken pieces before leaving him for dead inside a building you threw him into? Was that a normal reaction to a child wanting to learn to read? Cause if it's normal here in Konohagakure than i'm pretty fucking disgusted how you all act." Tayuya says as Everyone at the table looks at Kakashi in shock. Most of the bars patrons also look on in horror as they all saw how Naruto defended this city from the Tanuki of Suna and won. That had gotten most of them to change their views of the blonde.

"Kakashi" A voice filled with suppressed anger speaks drawing Kakashi's attention and fear as he looks over and sees Tsunade holding the book.

"I didn't harm a child Tsunade-sama. I hurt a demon." Kakashi says trying to defend himself.

"You attacked Naruto because he was trying to learn how to read? What the fuck is that about?" Ino speaks angry at this jounin for his actions.

"What the fuck do you mean you hurt a demon? Naruto isn't a kami damned demon." A very skinny looking Choji says as Shikamaru who's next to him just begins thinking of what this could all mean.

"is that why he was so stupid in the academy. When he tried seriously he would be attacked by people like you?" Ten ten asks since she remembered seeing Naruto in the same classes as her only to be kicked out or punished for nothing.

"Such unyouthful behavior thats for sure." Rock Lee says as His Sensei agrees.

"So, he does know a hell far worse than my own and at the hands of someone who should have been helping him. I was such a fool back then." Neji says truly feeling sorry about how he treated Naruto during the chunin exams.

"That kind of action against Naruto is highly illogical. I don't understand why it was taken Nor why you call Naruto a Demon." Shino says as Tsunade just levels a glare at Kakashi even more.

"Kakashi Hatake, You will answer your Hokage right the fuck now if you know whats good for you. Did you or did you not attack Naruto Uzumaki when he was only trying to learn how to read?" Tsunade says as Kakashi just swallows the lump in his throat.

"No I didn't. The thing I attacked in that Alley was a demon who had committed crimes against Konohagakure No sato and thus needed to be punished." Kakashi says without a hint of regret.

"Thats all I needed to hear. ANBU RESTRAIN HATAKE THIS INSTANT!" Tsunade says as four ANBU pop out right behind Kakashi who all grab a part of him and keep him pinned to his chair as Tsunade gets out of her own and walks over to him.

"Kakashi Hatake, For crimes against the uzumaki clan, Naruto Uzumaki and Konohagakure I hereby sentence you to a trip to T&I for a week under the watchful care of Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. Your crimes range from assault, to murder and finally treason. Your sentence will be decided upon after your stint with Anko. In the mean time." Tsunade says before ramming her fingers into Kakashi's eye socket. She quickly makes a jerking motion and rips out the Sharingan eye clean from his head and holds it in front of him in the palm of her hand.

"You obviously wont be needing this anymore will you? Don't worry i'll take good care." Tsunade says before balling her hand into a fist crushing the eye flatter than a pancake as blood, eye juices and more squelch out between her fingers.

"Oops, How clumsy of me. Oh well, it's not like that eye was of any importance anyway. I warned you Kakashi, If any proof of your actions against Naruto past or present came to light I would execute you myself. Enjoy your jail sentence. I know I sure will." Tsunade says as Kakashi begins thrashing about before Tsunade slams the bloody book into his chest as an ANBU holds it there for her.

"Tayuya was right. You wanted this book so badly i'll be nice and let you keep it for the duration of your stay in prison." Tsunade says as she looks over towards her ANBU signaling for them to leave. Doing so the ANBU disappear into the night of early morning towards T&I.

"Tayuya, Thank you for bringing that book. It proves that Kakashi has taken actions against Naruto in the past. How'd you find that book. I've been looking for it since I became hokage. Hiruzen even looked for it and never once found it." Tsunade looks at Tayuya to see her eyes still full of anger.

"Naruto-kun had a vivid Night Terror about it. He was reliving that night Kakashi did that to him and I tried calming him down. It didn't work though and Naruto woke up screaming in fear and pain clawing into his own chest so deep he was rending his own flesh. Probably as a reflex to the pain of the memory or as an attempt to pull out Kakashi's hand from the inside of his body. Either way I had to pin Naruto to the bed and calm him down enough to talk about it. He told me where the book was and how to get it. I knew Kakashi drinks at this bar every night since it's on the dossier I have for him. I thought i'd confront him with the book and get him to slip up and attack me so i'd have reason and justification for killing him but watching him lose that shit eye of his and watching him be executed will work just as well." Tayuya says as she grips her own hand trying to calm herself down.

"Why did Hatake call Naruto a demon? You obviously know why and are keeping it secret." Shikamaru says trying to deduce why Kakashi would take such actions as Tayuya looks at the shadow user.

"Thats not my secret to tell you pineapple head. That secret is something Naruto needs to tell you when he feels you deserve it. Otherwise, Drop. The. Subject. NOW" Tayuya says as seriously as she can. Shikamaru seeing in her eyes that she's speaking the truth 100%. Nodding his head Shikamaru replies to her.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Naruto when I see him again. I don't trust you but if you're willing to keep that information from us despite your current status just to keep Naruto safe you must know something of importance to him. I'll drop it for now but I will get my answers." Shikamaru says locking eyes with Tayuya who simply flips the Pineapple headed idiot off.

"What ever shit swizzler. Just don't bug Naruto-kun at all you hear me? If he doesn't want to tell you than don't pressure him. If you do I will kick your teeth in." Tayuya says As Anko gets up and leaves to get a head start on working Kakashi over. Yugao However walks up to Tayuya and smiles at her.

"It's been a long time Tayu-chan. I'm so glad to see you're okay." Yugao says as Tayuya nods to her.

"Likewise Neko-chan. You were always dads prize student besides myself.. Like a sister to me and a daughter to him." Tayuya says as she watches Yugao who hugs Tayuya out of nowhere.

"Thank you for helping me close that case file. I've been looking for the one who assaulted Naruto that night and why they did it. I was the one that found him and performed the battlefield mend on him. It was all I could do while waiting for the right team of surgeons." Yugao says as Tayuya smiles happily knowing Yugao was keeping Naruto safe as best she could.

"No problem nee-chan. Stop on by sometime soon. We'd love to have you over for dinner sometime. Naruto-kun and I both." Tayuya says as she heads to the exit getting Ino to stand up.

"Hey where are you going?" Ino asks as Tayuya merely looks back to the group.

"I'm going back to sleep with Naruto-kun of course. After all that little night terror of his kind of interrupted our time together." Tayuya says with no shame getting most of the women to blush at how open she is about her activities. The men at the bar all stare at Tayuya with unrestrained and unhidden jealousy cursing naruto about landing such a stunner for a woman.

"Wow Naruto-kuin's youthfulness outshines even my own. To land such a beauty for a girlfriend. I must work harder to get the girl I seek as well. NARUTO-KUN TRULY IS MY RIVAL IN ALL THINGS!" Rock lee says shocking Tayuya. She however doesn't comment as the thought of her and Naruto together sends her heart a flutter and her mind wandering filling with images of her and him training together. Her face however not changing in emotion as she continues her way back to naruto's section of the village.

"Jeez, Never knew Naruto was so good with the ladies. Maybe I should have picked him up while he was still single and stupid." Tsume speaks up shocking some of the people at the table.

"What?" Tsume asks since most of the people here are looking at her like she's crazy.

"Kaa-san you literally just said you should have taken Naruto before someone else got to him. You're literally old enough to be his mother. Have you been trying to rob the cradle?" Hana says a bit worried.

"Whats it to you sweetheart? Afraid mommy will take away your little crush and you'll have to call him Daddy instead of _Daddy?_ " Tsume says with a laugh getting Hana to turn blood red in embarrassment from the knowledge her mom found out about one of her fantasies.

"K-Kaa-san shut up. I do not want to call him that." Hana says being as embarrassed as possible and trying to hide her face while others at the table laugh at her jovially.

"Come on Hana, It's not that bad to want Naruto-kun. I've seen how he treats his friends and those close to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind dating an older woman like you or your mother. Besides we both know you've had one or two lonely nights where Naruto came to ease your loneliness even if it was only in thoughts alone." Kurenai says a bit rubbing her friends back hoping to comfort her a little bit.

"oh I have to say that I don't think Naruto cares about age. I mean he did give me a kiss on the lips after all." Tsunade says getting nearly all the bar goers to stop what they're doing and stare at Tsunade.

"Naruto kissed you? And he's still alive? Jeez that kid has some big balls. ACDC be damned." Asuma says shocked that Naruto survived kissing the hokage when the last person to try that ended up having Tsunade bend their very cock up their own perverted ass.

"Well Naruto kinda Surprised me with it but it wasn't as if I was going to turn him down or not accept it. Hell if he just asked I would have given him one a long time ago." Tsunade says laughing a little bit before others begin talking about Naruto as well.

"I remember how he used to ask Sakura out all the time. I think it was because of when we were little. He came and helped me and Sakura when a few bullies were being mean about her forehead and my eyes. From the beginning none of us really thought he would be good at anything. Until Ami decided to ask naruto why he always wanted to go on a date after a small explanation Ami asked him and Naruto agreed and took her for a date instead. Since then Ami never made fun of Naruto again. Gossip around the village was he took her to Ichiraku and they made a special dinner of Sashimi and Sushi. Both foods of which Ami really enjoys. While over exuberant and kinda loud normally Ami said Naruto during the time she was with him that night was a perfect gentleman. Quiet, Calm and wasn't distracted at all. Hell the Ichiraku even made the special food just for her at his behest. Ami wanted to go one more dates with Naruto after that but he was so focused on Sakura at the time. Looking at him now. . . I wonder why that was." Ino speaks as she recalls every day Naruto had asked Sakura out only to be violently rejected.

"The reason is most likely because Sakura claimed to be his friend when you all first met and hung out for awhile. Naruto probably latched onto that friendship and when she started acting like she was back in the academy he must have thought it was a front to keep herself from getting in trouble with her family. Since most others usually got in trouble when being spotted with him. Ami included. Her father was Furious that she was spending time with him." Asuma says remembering when the man burst into his fathers office one day ranting about the demon corrupting his daughter.

"Yeah, Ami and her Mother soon left that raving lunatic before he did something stupid and married into our clan. It was for the best. Ami always was like a sister to me." Shino says shocking others about that little tidbit of information.

"So you had a blonde haired, Blue eyed Diamond Adonis hidden in the rough of his over excited, loud, annoying Coal coated shell. Man I bet Tayuya is feeling so lucky and has so much relief right now knowing that Naruto wont look at anyone else but her while they date and certainly wont break her heart by cheating on her." Hana says as Tsume laughs a little more.

"Still pissed off at that Academy instructor for banging his boss in the classroom huh?" Tsume says as she sees her daughter huff in annoyance.

"Well yeah i'm still pissed about that. Iruka said he only had eyes for me and was fucking that slut Tsubaki who was sleeping with that traitorous sleaze Mizuki. Naruto-kun actually came to my defense when I confronted Iruka about it. Naruto was so passionate about how you can't just hurt the person you supposedly love by betraying them like he did me. How if he really loved me that he wouldn't have felt the need to go sleeping around. Now that I think about it, It really sucks ass that Tayuya got him as her boyfriend. When a 12 year old BOY is far more loyal and loving than the GROWN ASS MAN you've been dating for years you know the quality in men is dropping exponentially." Hana says as she places her fist on her cheek and her elbow on the table to lean into it.

"Lucky bitch." Hana says as her eyes close getting Ino to look at Hana a bit confused before realizing what she meant by that only to blush deeply.

"Hana calm down. I'm sure that with as innocent as Naruto has always been. They are literally only sleeping in that bed together. As in Side by side actually asleep. Not having sex and not actually dating. I've known Tayuya since the academy and since her father was my sensei and hers we spent far more time together. They considered me one of their own. She isn't one to just sleep with someone no matter how close or friendly they are when around one another. If anything she probably did that to get more women interested in him so that Naruto may find someone that can truly love him." Yugao says with a smile as Hana looks at her with a gleam of hope.

"You really think I still might have a chance?" Hana asks Yugao who gets interrupted by her mother before she can answer.

"Like hell, If he's still single i'm throwing my hat into that ring. You want in on that loving I don't mind sharing but you have to know that he's mine." Tsume says shocking all of the men at the bar hearing that Tsume would not only bang this kid, but willingly bang him in a three way that included her own daughter. All the men, Gai and Asuma included, drop to their knees and begin calling out to the heavens loudly.

"Naruto, You are a KAMI! WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" All the men then begin to bow in place seemingly in unison praising Naruto's name.

"Jeez, Start a cult why don't you?" Kurenai says jokingly only to have Asuma stand up and proclaim proudly.

"THATS A GREAT IDEA! But we need funds to get it started. . . LETS ROB A BANK!" Asuma proclaims as the male patrons and a few women all scream approval and rush out the bar in an enthused drunken mob.

Kurenai blown away that her friends Gai and Asuma would do something so stupid just sighs before looking to her Hokage.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kurenai asks a bit worried the mob will do something stupid.

"Nah, Theirs at least three fast food joints with booze and two hot dog stands between here and the nearest bank. Of which all 5 of those are open 24/7. They'll never make it to the bank." Tsunade says as She and the others with the remaining Genin who didn't go with the older crowd all continue to drink and talk about various things.

* * *

 **(Hiruzens office Next Morning 8 A.M.)**

* * *

"Oh man, Seriously? Why can't you just act like a normal Clan member for once Asuma?" Hiruzen begins as he berates his son for his actions last night.

"Dad listen, Me and the others were at the bar last night and had one to many things to drink. You know how we all get sometimes." Asuma says as Hiruzen just sighs and throws the morning paper down in front of asuma.

"Yes I do, which is why this is shocking even to me. YOU BROKE INTO THE ANIMAL CAGES OF THE CIRCUS! That traveling circus accounts for a lot of tourism between the nations. This is serious." Hiruzen says as Asuma sighs.

"Hey it wasn't our fault. I mean it kind of was but at least we never went through with our original idea which is why we were heading that way anyway." Asuma says rubbing his head.

"Oh yes, thank you so much for not robbing the bank. Now maybe you can apologize to the circus for making their giraffe sick." Hiruzen says as Asuma laughs.

"Well I mean, I could but it's not like I will. He only got sick cause we kept feeding him hot dogs. He didn't like it at first but I think he was starting to come around." Asuma says as Hiruzen just rubs his eyeballs and sighs.

"Why do you have to do things like this son?" Hiruzen asks as Asuma just smiles.

"I did it because Naruto is a fucking Kami." Asuma says as seriously as possible making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean Naruto is a kami?" Hiruzen responds wondering what his son meant.

"Naruto is dating Tayuya, He was able to kiss Tsunade full on the lips, Has Hana wanting to date him and call him Daddy in bed, and Tsume claiming that if Naruto is actually really single She's going to claim him as her own lover but also that she does not have a problem sharing him with her own daughter in bed during three ways." Asuma says shocking Hiruzen who immediately drops to his knees and calls to the heavens.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE A KAMI!" Hiruzen cries happy his Grandson in all but blood was this good with women.

"Thats why we wanted to rob a bank. We were going to start a religion about Naruto-kun." Asuma says seriously.

"Well while you had the right idea, You did it in the absolute worst order possible. You don't just decide to rob a bank while drunk. If you're gonna do that shit, Go to a neighboring nation like IWA or KUMO and THEN get drunk and rob THEM! Don't get drunk and rob your own country son. You only end up hurting yourself in the end that way anyway." Hiruzen speaks getting Asuma to nod a bit.

"I understand Tou-san. Sorry about causing this problem for you and the clan." Asuma says sighing a little bit.

"Oh don't worry about it. The sarutobi have been through and done much worse than get a prized circus animal sick. I remember that time one of our old clan heads had sex with the monkey kings Daughter before our clans summon was even ours. It honestly lead to the Monkeys exclusively wanting to be our summons." Hiruzen speaks as Asuma laughs some more.

"Wow, The sarutobi really have a weird past don't we?" Asuma asks as Hiruzen just chuckles.

"Indeed we do. Now i'm already late to show up and train Naruto-kun. Stay here and do your job filling out this paperwork. That is if you think you do that without starting another drunken mob." Hiruzen says narrowing his eyes at his son who just smirks.

"I'll try to contain myself but I make no promises." Asuma says as Hiruzen just laughs.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Have a good day son i'll be back around lunch time with Naruto okay?"Hiruzen says before leaving. His only response from Asuma is a nod of his head.

"Still gonna try to start that freakin cult. No way Naruto isn't a kami. Not with what he was able to do and get the girls to admit to wanting." Asuma says quietly when his father is out of earshot.

* * *

 **(Training ground 13 short time later.)**

* * *

"Ah Naruto-kun, Sorry i'm late. I had to deal with another one of Asuma's stupid drunken ideas this morning. I don't know how but he got an entire bar to join in on his stupid scheme." Hiruzen says as Naruto tilts his head a bit confused.

"So you weren't late because you were sulking about having to teach me?" Naruto asks only to get Hiruzen to hug Naruto.

"No my boy I was busy dealing with Asuma's dumbass idea about starting a cult around you to worship you as a kami. I don't know how but he got a lot of people to agree to try and rob a bank to start one. Luckily they only got to the area the Circus was in town and fed a giraffe hotdogs till it was sick." Hiruzen says making Naruto laugh at that.

"OH MAN, That was Asuma-sensei? Hahaha Oh kami that's awesome. I read about it in the paper haha." Naruto says actually having a good laugh. The laugh something that makes both Tayuya and Naruto smile. Both for very different reasons.

"Now Naruto-kun I need you to sign the Monkey contract alright? I have it with me as I will be training you in EVERYTHING I know. That includes making sure you get my summons.

Naruto immediately goes wide eyed as he stares at Hiruzen who pulls out a massive scroll that has many Sarutobi names penned in blood on it's columns. Naruto quickly slices his thumb open and pens his name in blood before performing the summon as the current monkey king Enma appears beside Hiruzen.

"Hm? Hiruzen? Whats going on? Did you summon me? I don't see a battle being faught are you alright?" Enma speaks as he looks at his old friend wondering whats happening.

"Enma, meet Naruto Uzumaki. He is the newest summoner to the monkey clan as I have made him my Heir Apparent. Since you are the monkey king I was hoping you could acknowledge him as."" Hiruzen starts only to have Enma hold up a hand to stop his friend.

"Sadly Hiruzen I can't do that. Not because I don't want to but because i'm no longer the monkey king. Our lord has returned from the journey they underwent. Naruto will have to Summon them to get the blessing." Enma says as Hiruzen pales at what this could mean. Hearing stories of the true monkey king make Hiruzen shudder as he nods to Naruto.

"Naruto, Use the Kyuubi chakra if you have to but please put as much Chakra as you can into the next summon to get the boss of all monkeys." Hiruzen speaks as Naruto nods and once again goes to summon putting his absolute maximum effort into putting as much chakra as possible. The effect is immediate as a large puff of smoke is seen popping into existence only to have a rather wild and stern voice cut into the area.

"Oi, who summon monkey king? Monkey king was busy winning bet." The voice while stern and solid but carries with a tone of femininity.

"Uh the one to summon you is sitting right there my lord." Enma speaks pointing to Naruto. The monkey king walks out of the cloud of smoke as it finally dissipates and stepping out into the open is a rather gorgeous woman. What skin that isn't covered with soft red fur is a delicious peach complexion. Her eyes a very striking gold as a small slit is seen as her pupils. Her hair a solid blood red just like her fur. She has rather long eyebrows that seem to form as a rather acute angle since it has two combined at a small area just above her eyes. Despite that her eye bros don't connect to one another the eyebrows are well trimmed and are intentionally made to look as that kind of angle as she holds a bo-staff over her shoulder with one hand. Her breasts a rather large and round shape showing she is atleast an E cup with her ass just as round and plump. How ever her body is literally covered with muscles that are built to make her like a swimmer. Her muscles while small are very defined and just add to her regal beauty. The Monkey king smirks while looking at the small blonde boy infront of her and speaks.

"You, Why you look so messed up? Someone hurt you bad? Need Son Wukong to hurt back?" The monkey king asks as Naruto tilts his head to the side a bit.

"My lord Wishes to know why Naruto looks so beaten and damaged. She can see through any and all Genjutsu seeing as our lord Sun Wukong is a god." Enma says as Naruto begins to panic knowing that this woman before him can see his real form.

"Y-You can see what I really look like?" Naruto asks as Son Wukong nods her head.

"Yes, I see lots of Damage done to young one. Young one really hurt. Young one need help. Want Wukong to help by hurting them?" Son wukong speaks as Naruto once again looks towards Enma for translation.

"She's asking if you want her to hurt those that damaged you Naruto. She's asking for your permission to hurt or kill them." Enma says as Son Wukong nods her head and cracks her knuckles.

"People who hurt child need hurt back. Son Wukong kill them all." Son Wukong speaks as she pats her closed fist over her chest.

"N-No it's okay Miss. Please i'm not worth your trouble. I don't want to be a burden to you." Naruto says looking down at the floor as he begins crying actually feeling happy that someone is being this nice to him.

"No burden. Child hurt. Hurt bad people back. It only right. No cry please." Son Wukong says as she takes a hand and gently wipes away Naruto's tears smiling at him.

"My lord, Naruto actually Signed the monkey contract to become a summoner of ours. He needs your permission to do it since you are now once again our leader after your journey ended. Does Naruto have your permission?" Enma says hoping his lord will agree.

"Hurt kid is now summoner? Summoner hurt and now want summon for help? Child not only has permission He MY SUMMONER NOW!" Son Wukong says patting her chest proudly as Enma nearly feints at the proclimation. Hiruzen who stayed silent the whole time steps forward only to have Son Wukong point her Bo-staff at Hiruzen.

"Enma why you double self? Get double out of here and speak like normal Monkey." Son Wukong says before smacking Hiruzen on the head and leaving him with a lump.

"UH My lord, Thats not me. Thats actually MY summoner. His name is Hirzuen Sarutobi." Enma speaks as Son Wukongs eyes widen as she smiles happily and grabs Hiruzen by the shoulders lifting him up.

"Tobi? A Tobi is here? Wow you look just like monkey Tobi. Wukong PROUD to have such Devoted summoner. You honor us so we Honor you. Always enjoy time spent with Tobi's. Daughter really loved her summoner. You maybe want that too?" Son Wukong states knowing she has a daughter atleast of Hiruzens age as Hiruzen just laughs a bit and shakes his head.

"No I'm fine. I was already Married once. She was murdered by someone in cold blood but I have moved on. I merely wish to see my dear Biwako when I pass on to the other side after I train Naruto-kun here in all my ways." Hiruzen says happily as Son Wukong smiles and nods at the human.

"Tobi really sweet. Son Wukong make dream come true. Make tobi meet her at Jade Palace. Jade Emporer owe favor to Wukong." Son Wukong smiles as she turns to the Still crying blonde only to pick him up in her arms and cradle him like she would her son.

"Come Summoner. No cry. Happy occasion. Please accept me as personal Summon. Sure you will love me like family." Son Wukong says as she nuzzles into Naruto who instinctively holds onto Son Wukong.

"I'd be honored to have you as my summon. Your name is Son Wukong?" Naruto says and questions only to get Son Wukong to nod.

"Yes, Name Son Wukong. True Monkey king to all Monkey. Will enjoy having such cute and sexy summoner. Love red hair. Remind me of own hair." Son wukong says as she smiles holding Naruto.

"My lord, Naruto needs to be trained in our ways and Hiruzen is training him to fight. Do you think you'll train him to use your True adamantine Staff?" Enma asks as Son Wukong has a revelation.

"Wukong will train Naru in ways. Naru will be best summoner ever." Son Wukong says as she holds onto him.

Despite the strangeness that was meeting with Son Wukong Training goes along the lines of how it was yesterday. Hiruzen taking time to call Naruto out on his short comings only to then help him work on it to ensure it wasn't a problem anymore. Enma and even Son Wukong both grilling and training Naruto in the arts of the monkey summons. Naruto even somehow being chosen by the true adamantine staff of Son Wukong letting Naruto wield it like Son Wukong can. Seeing that Son Wukong is the happiest boss summon of all others as it means she now has a legacy. This goes on for for a solid month of intense training and soon Naruto picks up on the Kata's and stances and his old fighting style is gone replaced with one Hiruzen felt he deserved and complimented him greatly especially since it was the true Monkey style given to him by his mother. The great great Granddaughter of Son Wukong herself.

Naruto during his time training this month had also hadmany tests done on him by Tsunade and Shizune. Each of which were to determine his strengths and weaknesses. They were also done as a way to gather the needed medical Samples for the procedure he was to undertake. The first month gone Naruto and Tayuya had spent a huge amount of time together never once leaving each other others sides. After a month of full treatments Kimmimaru was able to actually start training safely again without worry about his sickness killing him at all. He used that as an opportunity to train Naruto a little bit in the **_Shikotsumyaku_** and to see if Naruto would be able to draw upon it's abilities. Kimmimaru soon found that Naruto's bones were even stronger than his own since Naruto on instinct drew a short dagger out of his wrist made from his Ulna bone and sliced clean through Kimmimaru's own spinal Chord sword. The revelation got Kimmimaru excited to know that his own families abilities would not only live on if he were to die but they would flourish and even be more powerful if Naruto were to have children.

Tayuya and Naruto had also spent a huge amount of time together doing a lot of things. Mostly training but in that time Naruto also picked up a bit of Tayuya's attitude. Something that brought Tayuya an immense sense of happiness and joy when ever Naruto would actually open up enough to her. Using that time together was good for them both but more so for Naruto. Since it allowed him to learn his family ability with Chains. Naruto found it came really easy to him to make the chains and move them around. Naruto was soon able to have a total of 13 chains active at any point in time near indefinitely. So long as he didn't use too much chakra throughout the day. The strangeness of Naruto's chains however is in the color. Instead of normal Gold, Blue or black for Uzumaki chains. Naruto's chains are a solid and deep shade of purple with a white fire around them.

Naruto's seal work however is taking a bit longer than what it normally should. But that's only because he's learning from no materials besides what Tayuya has to remember. So of course until she gets a basics of sealing book Naruto will struggle in seals for now. After the full month was done with Naruto was called into the hospital with Tayuya one last time to gain the last tissue sample they need. A semen sample. Tayuya hearing that blushes a bit wondering why she would be called in with Naruto for that. Arriving at the hospital Tayuya and Naruto see Tsunade smiling at them both holding a clipboard.

"Ah good, You both showed up. Good news is i'm finished reading all I need to on how to cultivate the samples i've got into what I need to grow them into. Now I just need this one final sample from you Naruto-kun. I need a semen sample. Take a specimen cup and head over to the receptionist she'll show you to the available room. Don't worry you'll be paid for this. " Tsunade says as Naruto nods a little bit before looking around and grabbing a sample cup and heading off to the receptionist. Naruto having known this receptionist awhile decides to mess with her a bit as he always does.

The woman in question being an Akamichi who is always able to take a good natured Joke especially from Naruto. The woman was seen as not really attractive due to her weight and the "beauty mark" just below her bottom lip on her right side having a few hairs on it.

"HEY, is this the place I go to get paid to fuck my hand?" Naruto asks getting the receptionist to look at him a bit annoyed.

"This might take awhile. Your face just scared the hell outta my dick." Naruto says as loud as possible getting Tayuya to bust a gut and hold her ribs laughing at this only to have the Akamichi smile at Naruto who laughs a little bit.

"It sure is Naruto-kun. Glad you could come in today. I needed a good natured jab like that. To many people afraid to speak to me cause of how I look. Now Tsunade-sama already told me what you're here for. Please try to make sure your sample gets into the cup okay?" The akamichi woman says as Naruto just waves her off a bit.

"If I can ring the mouth of my roommates shampoo bottle, This cup isn't going to be a problem." Naruto says somewhat seriously as the receptionist laughs a little bit while some of the patrons of the hospital all look at Naruto wondering just how good his accuracy is if he can indeed ring his roommates shampoo bottle.

 **(Lime warning.)**

Naruto walks inside the side room that was prepared for him for this little sample gathering. On the table near the bed are a few stacks of magazines. All of which vary in the contents. One is of kunoichi in skimpy underwear. Others are of civilian women of many different sizes from petite to very large women calling themselves BBW's. Naruto is currently just sitting the bed sighing a bit as he's looking through the magazines not really finding anything that he likes.

After a few minutes of naruto tugging on some rope Naruto feels someone wrap around him. Soft hands gently grasping hold of his cock shocking him as he looks down seeing a new hand on his member. Turning his head to the side a bit Naruto see's Tayuya is the one holding onto him. Her hand tenderly jerking him off in a slow and steady pace.

"Don't worry naruto-kun. Tsunade told me that you might have trouble with this despite the help of magazines. I'm here for you okay?": Tayuya says Making Naruto shake a bit in pleasure and surprise.

"B-But Tayuya-chan you don't have to do this. Please don't force yourself." Naruto says pleading with Tayuya not to do anything she doesn't want to.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I want to help you. I want to make this feel good for you. Please just relax and lean into me. I promise i'll make you feel really good." Tayuya whispers huskily into Naruto's ear only to lick up his neck as her hand picks up the pace in jerking him off. His member now fully erect and dripping with pre-cum as Tayuya begins her actions.

"Naruto's breath hitching as he feels Tayuya pick up her pace in jerking him off. Her hand tenderly massaging his thick meat as her free hand slides down to play with his balls. Her tongue licking around his neck before biting into it and tenderly nibbling. Naruto moaning out some as this is happening. Soon Naruto doesn't feel anything as Tayuya pulls away from Naruto. Tayuya gets in front of Naruto and smiles a little bit at how hard she has made him and gets in front of him. She then leans forward and presses her face into naruto's member. Her tongue licking the underside of his dick from base to tip as one of her hands is still softly stroking him from the top. Tayuya soon kisses the tip of Naruto's cock and closes her eyes sucking his cock into her mouth and taking it deep inside her mouth and down her throat.

Tayuya letting it hang there in her throat choking her a bit Naruto soon grabs hold of her head and holds it in place as he begins thrusting into her mouth. After a few minutes Of Naruto thrusting into Tayuya's hot, wet mouth as she sucks on his throbbing cock Naruto feels he's about to cum and pulls his cock from Tayuya's mouth and puts the cup in front of himself cumming into it filling it damn near to the brim before closing it off.

 **(Lime warning over.)**

Naruto looks around and sees that no one is really there and he had imagined the whole thing. Naruto sighing a little bit at that thought wondering just how low he can get. Using his friends image like that to help him get off sexually. He feels like he's violated their friendship by doing that. Despite his heart beating so fast and feeling so fulfilled at thinking of having Tayuya do those kind of things for him. Naruto sighs feeling shame that he couldn't just use the magazines that were provided and instead felt the need to use his friends image to both get hard and get off. Naruto walks out of the prepared room and looks at the receptionist seeming to not have his sample cup.

"Sir, Where is your sample?" The Akamichi woman asks as Naruto holds up a magazine showing women old enough to be his mother with a large amount of pubic and armpit hair exclaiming.

"On pages 16, 42 and I shot half of it in that guys coffee." Naruto says pointing to the doctor who came out of the room adjacent to his own who spits out his coffee all over the floor before Naruto stealthily hands off his nearly full sample cup to the Akamichi woman who marvels at the quantity of his load.

"Okay well meet with Tsunade in room 115, She's waiting for you with your little girlfriend." The akamichi says getting Naruto to nod and wink at her.

Naruto races to Room 115 and opens it up finding Tsunade and Tayuya just finishing up with something as Tsunade has a full pint of Tayuya's blood inside one of the preservative bags.

"Don't worry Tayuya, I know nothing will go wrong during the procedure but I need atleast 3 pints. So this is pint number two. One more month and one more Pint and we'll be able to do the procedure no problem." Tsunade exclaims with a smile as Tayuya just nods a bit.

"I know, I still don't know why you didn't let me help Naruto out back there. I don't care that he's my clansman. He's also my friend and as such I wanted to help him out with that." Tayuya says shocking Naruto as he just remembers his fantasy of having Tayuya helping him out not feeling bad about it so much now.

"I had to make sure we did this first otherwise you'd have been here longer than you needed to be. Don't worry about Naruto-kun i'm sure he was able to get the sample to the receptionist." Tsunade speaks as Tayuya nods some.

"Yeah I know but I just can't help wanting to help him. Tsunade, I really don't know what to do here. I mean. . . I really care for naruto I do but. . . something feels strange when i'm around him. I'd ask my parents what this means but lotta good thats gonna do me right? What am I feeling?" Tayuya asks as Tsunade sighs ready to answer only to have the door to the room get knocked on. Tayuya and Tsunade both go silent as Naruto speaks up.

"Ladies? I was told you were in this room. Is it okay for me to come in?" Naruto asks as he begins to open the door more.

"come in Naruto-kun we just finished what Tayuya needed to do. Did you give the sample to the receptionist?" Tsunade asks getting Naruto to look down at the floor and sigh a little before nodding.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun? Was she mean to you?" Tayuya asks a bit angry.

"No she wasn't. She's always fun to talk with and make fun of with a bit of teasing just like she does with me. No I just have to say that I kind of feel bad about how I got the sample." Naruto says as Tsunade and Tayuya look at one another before looking towards Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto? It's perfectly normal to explore your body that way while looking at pictures of girls like those in the magazines." Tsunade says as Naruto just looks at her and rubs his head.

"I-I didn't use the magazines. . . I kinda thought of something to help me out." Naruto says as he looks towards Tayuya. His face having a very deep blush on it.

"Oh and what thought did you have that helped you out Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asks getting Naruto to sigh. He knows she's going to kick his ass for this but she deserves to know.

"I thought of you Tayuya. I thought of you coming into the room and jerking me off while whispering to me. Biting into my neck and even going to suck on my cock. I used your image to help myself i'm sorry please don't hate me." Naruto says holding his head as tears build up in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, Did you really think of me when you were getting your semen sample?" Tayuya asks as she walks over to him. Her pace slow and sedated as she smiles at him. Unknown to Naruto who is currently just looking at the ground waiting for his beating.

"Yes Tayuya-chan. I thought of you doing all that and a little bit more to help me get the sample. . . I nearly over filled the specimen cup too but I couldn't help myself. I don't know why I thought of you but it just felt so good. Like nothing else even compares to the feeling I had when I thought it was you doing that for me." naruto says as Tayuya just blushes deeply before looking at Tsunade who just has her head down a little sad she lost another bet.

"Naruto-kun please look at me." Tayuya says as she places her hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto cautiously looks upwards. His eyes meeting Tayuya's only to see that Tayuya's smile never leaves her face. Tayuya instead has a gentle blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad I was able to help you get off that much for that sample gathering. I'm not angry at you. Honestly I wanted to go into the room with you and help you out with it but Tsunade said I couldn't and that I should let you handle it yourself." Tayuya says as she just rubs Naruto's head.

"S-So you aren't mad that I . . .used you?" Naruto asks for confirmation.

"No i'm not mad. I'm actually happy that the thought of me being with you gets you off so much." Tayuya says. Her heart racing despite her not really wanting it to. She knows what feelings are taking hold in her heart. She knows what this feeling is and she knows that she wont be able to stop herself come a short time from now.

"Now stop worrying about it okay? I'm not mad that you find me so hot i'm the only women who gets you hard.. If anything it's flattering." Tayuya says as Tsunade looks at her a bit strangely.

"Please, I bet even I get Naruto-kun hard. He is a teenager after all. He just hit puberty. If anything he'd probably spank it to an extra curvy piece of drift wood." Tsunade jokes as Naruto's face tints red at the though of Tsunade being the one to have done what Tayuya did. His cock hardening once more as if to prove what she was saying.

"See he's hard already just thinking about it." Tsunade says with a laugh.

"Yeah but he still used me Hag. Now, You have the second pint of blood and Naruto's sample. We'll take our leave and you run what ever tests you need to in order to grow the pieces. Just make sure the Jiongu kinjutsu is at the ready to connected the pieces of his cloned body together." Tayuya says as she grabs hold of Naruto's hand and walks out of the hospital with him. Tayuya and Naruto happily spending the rest of their time together that day just thinking and testing new inventive ways to use the uzumaki chains.

"Come on Naruto-kun you have to think of different ways to use your chains other then to jab and defend. I know you can do it." Tayuya says as she has one of her own solid chains strike out towards Naruto's face. Naruto marries her chain with one of his own before having it tug Tayuya close to him. The two's spar going from the training ground into the streets of the village. Everyone seeing How Naruto and Tayuya are literally trading off blow for blow as Naruto has all his spawned chains crash towards Tayuya in a wave and wrap around every available spot on her body lifting her into air before slamming her hard into ground. Tayuya smiling a little bit as Naruto is finally getting the idea about being unpredictable with his chains and just giggles a little drawing him in a bit close.

Tayuya having a wicked Idea immediately sends out her chains to wrap around Naruto's arms and pin them above his head as his legs are spread open by two others. His waist and neck both clasped in one keeping him from struggling to much as Tayuya drags Naruto over to herself. Naruto knowing he's going to lose this fight starts wondering how Tayuya is going to be handing him his own ass as he draws closer to her. Those were his thoughts before he finds himself getting kissed on the lips from Tayuya.

Naruto shocked this is happening only closes his eyes and accepts what is happening to him knowing Tayuya would never hurt him. His heart beating faster as Tayuya deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around Naruto's neck holding him in place with her chains. To all the villagers on one side it looks at is She was getting ready to maim him but to those who were looking from the right side it showed Tayuya giving Naruto one of the deepest kisses possible. It seemed as though she was even shoving her tongue deep inside his mouth. Tayuya pulling back and ending the fun by dropping naruto to the floor in a heap just smiles at her clansman.

"I've decided." Tayuya says as she has her back turned to Naruto.

"Decided what Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asks a bit curious.

"I've decided, You're taking me out on a date. No exceptions." Tayuya says turning to Face Naruto with a smile.

"Y-You want me to. . .really?" Naruto asks as if it was the most surprising thing he was just told.

"Yes really. Go meet Hiruzen and tell him you need a suit. I'll get a nice dress and we'll head out to the "Gold Leaflet" Restaurant when I feel like telling you when our date is set. It's owned by the aburame and we both know they'll treat you right. I'll meet you tonight at 7 at the apartment when you come to pick me up for our date." Tayuya says leaving Naruto where he currently was blown away that he has a date with Tayuya-chan.

"NOOOOO!" Is actually heard faint but there as both Naruto and Tayuya look around for what had happened and who had yelled it. Shrugging their shoulders both Tayuya and Naruto grab and hold hands as they walk towards the apartment they share both of the clansmen enjoying the feeling they have.

* * *

 **(Training Ground 13 5:30am. Start of month 3)**

* * *

Naruto is currently Sweating profusely as he swings around a large pole that is extending and shortening up in a repeated fashion as Son Wukong is sitting on air. Her tail holding up her entire body as her legs are crossed indian style. She whistles catching Naruto's attention.

"Naru not doing right. Back leg to lax. Stiffen up. Front leg to stiff Loosen up. Sure footing Key in swinging pole. Do again." Son Wukong says as she sees Naruto Adjust perfectly and swinging correctly in the Kata she has given him proving he has mastered her beginer and advanced Kata's.

"Naru distracted. What wrong?" Son Wukong asks hoping it's nothing serious.

"Nothing Son Wukong. Just thinking about . . . this girl I like." Naruto says blushing softly as the Monkey king just smiles happily.

"Aw Naru have love? Naru love someone? Tell who? Wukong want to know." Son Wukong says smiling happily at Naruto.

"W-Well I really like her. She has such a unique personality. The way she talks is not normal for most women but I love the way she speaks. She's always so confident in her actions and never second guesses if what she's doing is okay or is right. She just does it. I love that about her. Besides that she's super strong and very willful. She's training me to be the best I can possibly be and I just LOVE her red hair as I always feel captivated by it. I feel like I could get lost in it like a forest and happily stay there forever." Naruto says as he trails off not noticing Son Wukongs smile growing and growing as her cheek tint a deeper and deeper pink.

"Ah Wukong love Naru too. Wukong accept Naru love. Son Wukong agree to date. Meet Wukong when Wukong says so. We have fun real soon. TRAINING OVER!" Wukong says as she dissipates into smoke showing she has left the area while Naruto is blushing a deep scarlet realizing that everything he said applies to Wukong aswell and just hopes Tayuya wont kill him for this.

"Noooo!" Once again is heard as Naruto looks aroudn once more wondering just where the hell that came from.

Soon enough Tayuya walks up to Naruto who's sitting alone in the training ground and offers him some lunch since he's been at the training ground since 1am with Wukong and it would be his lunch.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Everything alright?" Tayuya asks as Naruto looks at her a bit nervous.

"Y-Yeah but uh. . . Son Wukong mistook what I said as something else and uh . . . she told me that me and her have a date when ever she says a date is going to start. I told her about someone I really like and described her perfectly but sadly the ways I described the girl I like also apply to her so it's easy to see why she mistook what I said as me loving her." Naruto says as Tayuya begins laughing.

"Ahh man thats hilarious. A boss summon dating her summoner. Jeez that hasn't happened for atleast a few centuries. Congrats Naruto. Now I was hoping we could talk about our date." Tayuya says as Some rustling is heard and Hinata comes out into view.

"Oh hi Hinata whats wrong?" Naruto says as Hinata blushes red and only stares at Tayuya in anger.

"Change him back." Hinata says as she glares at Tayuya.

"Excuse me?" Tayuya asks confused.

"I said Change him back. Change Naruto back into who he was. Ever since you got here he hasn't been his normal self. He doesn't prank, He doesn't smile as brightly and he doesn't boast as he always does. CHANGE HIM BACK" Hinata says getting angrier and angrier as she goes down the list.

"I'm not changin my Clansmen back into that weakling Mask he had to appease anyone. Council be damned." Tayuya says as Hinata growls.

"Fuck the Council. I want Naruto-kun back to how he was before you showed up. He was perfect until you came along." Hinata screams at Tayuya.

"I don't like your tone Princess. Watch it or I kick your ass." Tayuya says as Hinata growls.

"Bring it on Bimbo. I"ll prove to Naruto-kun that i'm better than you and end what ever Genjutsu you have on him. When he's back to being his normal self He'll be perfect once again." Hinata says as she jabs Tayuya in the chest.

Tayuya not having it at all just growls and grabs hinata's finger and squeezes it.

"And why the fuck should I listen to some prissy nobody?" Tayuya says throwing Hinata's hand away from herself.

"You should listen because I"m a Hyuuga. We have the most political power and I can have you sent off to some allied Nation away from here where you'll hopefully be farenough away to not Influence my Naruto-kun and change him into some . . .some. . .some kind of weird Submissive puppy." Hinata exclaims as Tayuya raises her eyebrow up in confusion.

"The fuck are you talking about. In case you haven't noticed dipshit I have single handedly made sure that Naruto will NEVER be picked on again. I'm training him to be an uzumaki and Hiruzen is moulding him to be his heir in everything but BLOOD. He's never going back to how he used to be. I wont let him be a lapdog for konoha. Not any more." Tayuya says as Hinata just grits her teeth.

"He's not supposed to be a Lapdog to Konoha. He's supposed to be a lapdog TO ME! I had it all worked out and planned to perfection on where Naruto would love me and ONLY ME! But then you showed up and RUINED EVERYTHING!" Hinata yells as Tayuya just ignores her.

"Come naruto lets leave the obviously raving Lunatic to her imaginary Machinations and fantasy. It's best not associate with those of her ilk. Especially the Hyuuga." Tayuya says as she remembers how her mother was always harrassed by the Hyuuga council trying to marry her off to their oldest or most disgusting members to breed better Hyuuga despite the fact Kushina was Married already.

"Don't you ignore me BITCH! I'm not leaving till Naruto is back to how he was before you showed up." Hinata says as Tayuya merely whistles a little bit as she channels a pint sized amount of chakra.

"Well you'll have to catch us first." Tayuya says as she and Naruto both disappear into nothing Hinata is left looking around frantically for Naruto. Soon enough Naruto is seen Naked infront of Hinata as he is laying on his side with a rather horny look on her face. She sees this and goes red in the face before walking over and beginning to work naruto's cock.

Tayuya and Naruto are both walking away as Hinata is currently giving a blowjob to Akamaru who just so happened to be walking by as Hinata was going full rage mode. Tayuya had cast a genjutsu with her whistle making Hinata see the first person around her as the one she wanted so bad. It just so happened that Akamaru was the first person she saw when the genjutsu took hold completely. Tayuya actually grabbing naruto because they were needed for a council meeting. A meeting that includes him as a topic.

* * *

 **(Council Chambers, Hokage Tower)**

* * *

As everyone had gathered for the council meeting Naruto was holding onto Tayuya rather hard since he knew that he was a major topic of today. In the two months that have currently passed He has not only become a powerhouse but also a very valuable village asset due to his Uzumaki heritage. The clan heads all looking at him with rather caring smiles as they know the civilians still hold him in some regagrd as the Kyuubi itself. The amount of civilians supporting him having gone from zero to 30% of the population while good isn't that great.

The topic of Naruto comes up and Immediately Hiashi pulls out a Marriage arrangment between Naruto and Hinata knowing that the girl has deep affections for Naruto but not to what extent hopes this can help Naruto find some solid love and a good devoted wife to help pamper him and set him straight.

"I have here in my hands a marriage arrangment between one Naruto Uzumaki and my Daughter Hinata Hyuuga to ensure-" Hiashi begins only to have Tayuya cut him off.

"DENIED WITH MASSIVE PREJIDUCE!" Tayuya says still pissed off about how the bitch was saying she was ruining Naruto-kun.

"Denied? You haven't even heard the benefits of such a relationship." Hiashi says actually confused about this pairing since it was nothing but a benefit.

"Don't care, Your request for a marriage between the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga is DENIED!" Tayuya says as Hiashi just gets a confused look on his face.

"Why? I don't remember doing anything to your clan that would warrant this hostility." Hiashi says absolutely confused.

"You dont? I doubt that you inbred trap." Tayuya says as Hiashi gets a tic mark above his head.

"What did we do then huh? Tell us." Hiashi says as Tayuya glares at the clan head.

"Your shit elder council tried FORCING my married mother to divorce my father and marry one of your fat, ugly, bald, stupid, inbred cousins or themselves and damn near raped her multiple times all to get the Uzumaki longevity and bloodlines. Not to mention your stable as a brickhouse on a LAKE daughter Hinata just started yelling about changing naruto back to how he was claiming I was hurting him. Bitch needs to learn her place as a clan heir and not yell at a fucking clan head. Especially the clan that BUILT THIS FUCKING VILLAGE! No Hinata nor any Hyuuga will ever get a marriage to one of my clansmen. NEVER!" Tayuya speaks as Hiashi is surprised by this information.

"Tell me which council members and show me the marriage documents they no doubt tried to force on your mother and I will ensure those perps are fucking KILLED! No one hurts my friend Kushina in any way not even a way like that without me killing them if I have too. I'm sorry I was not fully informed of the goings on of my clan. But can you tell me why do you feel that Hinata is a bad choice for your clansmen miss Uzumaki?" Hiashi Hyuuga asks as his tone stays monotone and disinterested having a feeling. He knew where this was going.

"She's a shy little princess with no backbone to her at all and she uses naruto as a crutch to justify her weakness and inaction. She's just a Stalker who constantly saw his treatment and never once thought to go and say hi to end his loneliness despite claiming to any who would hear her of her love for him. She is by far the worst person Naruto could ever be in a relationship with kami forbid married too. All because she wanted to make sure he was so emotionally stunted he accepted anyone's attention due to not knowing any better and not knowing what total unrequited and unrelenting love really feels like." Tayuya says to Hiashi and just takes a deep breath before continuing with her rant.

" At any point, Any point at all. She Could have said 'no i will not tolerate this treatment he takes!' She could have helped him to not be lonely. She could have sat next to him in the academy and even joined his meager circle of friends or even just occasionally spoken to him as a normal human fucking being. Did she do any of that? No, No she didn't. Instead she hid from him constantly sticking to the shadows as she skulked after the person she had a crush on as she begged, prayed and pleaded with her God or Gods to ensure Naruto was always alone and rejected. That he would be so constantly and unparalleled in his loneliness that he would accept her feelings when She HERSELF decided it was time he was lonely and depressed enough to not say no to her admitting her feelings. The mental gymnastics to pull that off and feel that what she was doing was right is deplorable and honestly i wish i could force a restraining order on that shy little cock sucking skank." Tayuya rages towards Hiashi as he looks to his daughter who is currently finding the ground to be far more interesting than the argument going on.

Hiashi sighs and places his face into his palm as Tayuya finishes her rant agreeing that this infatuation with Naruto has gone far passed acceptable to be normal.

"Agreed, I shall reevaluate who Hinata is worthy of dating based off this and the evidence you have compiled." Hiashi speaks before Tayuya smirks and tosses him a piece of paper showing possible marriage candidates. Hiashi knows some of the names on the list only to balk at one of the names since he's a noble from Grass.

" I suggest marrying the little cum guzzler to one of the names their on the list my personal recommendations are either Akamaru, Even hinata needs a good fick and im sure that very tiny sized limp dicked Inuzaka Kiba ain't gonna give it to her. Either the dog or the noble from grass. They're essentially the same only one is a dog and the other is an animal. I'll leave you to interpret which is which. Just keep that obsessive Yandere bitch away from my clansmen. He's been tortured enough already." Tayuya says as she merely brings Naruto closely into her personal space hugging him to her body and just nuzzling into him not caring about the public display to the entire council.

"Come Naruto we have training to do and things to plan. Tsunade-Sama, we'll meet you in your office in two to four hours depending on how training goes with Son Wukong after she gets back. You know how she gets." Tayuya says getting Tsunade to smile and nod as she calls off the meeting and dismisses the councils.

* * *

 **(Three weeks later. 4:30 am.)**

* * *

"Come on Naruto-Kun. You can do this." Tayuya says as Naruto is currently defending against Kimimaro and the regular sword he's wielding simply by forming Kanji with his Chakra. Naruto is able to have many different Kanji floating ready to activate at a moments notice. Naruto smiles as Kimimaro gets close and Naruto begins his defensive strategy calling upon the Chakra Kanji instinctually as the Jutsu he chooses activates rather easily. Kimimaro and Naruto have been at this for hours without rest. Naruto being at this level already speaks volumes about his skill with uzumaki techniques.

Tayuya smiles happily and just calls an end to the fight. As Naruto had a Kanji ready to go just at the tip of his finger which was poised at Kimmimaru's Heart. Kimimaro seeing this just smiles and coughs a little bit before heading to rest next to Tayuya.

"Well done Naruto-kun. You seriously picked up on Uzumaki techniques quickly. To master them to the point you can shrink them down to your fingertips and fire them off like a weapon is nothing short of amazing." Tayuya speaks as Naruto blushes at Tayuya's praise.

"Thank you Tayuya. It means so much to hear that from you. I just want to make the Uzumaki proud of me. To feel pride that I'm one of them and not feel like im useless." Naruto says as Tayuya walks up to him and places her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey hey calm down sweetie. You know for a fact that I am damn proud to have you as a member of our clan. I proclaim my happiness every time I get called for a retarded council meeting. You need to know that I will NEVER feel shame or hate you. The last three months we've spent together have been . . .well honestly the best time I have had in nearly 12 years." Tayuya says as she brings Naruto into her embrace.

The last three weeks have been rather hectic for Naruto as Both Tayuya and Son Wukong have been trying to get him to love them for different reasons. It was kind of funny how Naruto had to explain to Son Wukong that he meant Tayuya as being the one he enjoyed and loved but Son Wukong wouldn't be spurned so easily and she proclaimed Loudly to the heavens.

"Naru will love Wukong. If not wholly then Wukong share Naru with Tayu. Tayu and Wukong both love Naru and it only fair to share fine mate." Son Wukong proclaimed happily making both Naruto and Tayuya blush before Tayuya smirked a little bit as she can see the benefits of this kind of relationship. Soon enough Tayuya agreed with Wukong and Naruto was now in a two way relationship between Tayuya and his Personal Summon. Tayuya smiles some as she continues to nuzzle into Naruto before speaking.

"Besides you know it's impossible for me to hate my boyfriend." Tayuya says kissing Naruto's lips despite his reddening face. Naruto soon returns the kiss as Tayuya just rubs his back.

"Come on Naruto. You remember our promise don't you? Today is the day you HAVE to disable the genjutsu for good. After all we want people to see their mistake. We want them to know that you'll be a whole new you. Your friends already know about the Kyuubi and they all stuck by you. They deserve to know what the real you looks like. And what you'll look like from now on." Tayuya says making Naruto sigh. He knew this was coming. Still scared out of his mind Naruto sighs and nods.

Naruto about a week ago had his Genjutsu fail infront of everyone one of the teams and sensei's during his more intense fights with Kimmimaru and Tayuya who were teaming up against him and fighting him at the most powerful they could get. Naruto able to hold them off rather well only to take a rather harsh blow and while channeling to disable a Genjutsu Tayuya cast accidentally disabled his own seal and revealed himself to everyone. Needless to say all of the teams and senseis nearly died choking on the vomit they were coughing up due to Naruto's appearance. However it proved to be a blessing in disguise as all of the teams went and held Naruto tightly hoping to assure him they didn't see him any differently. It took some doing but ultimately Naruto found himself crying and happy that his appearance didn't make his friends abandon him.

Tayuya knowing that this was how his friends would react had made a bet before hand that if his friends abandon him because of it all of them will leave Konoha without looking back. But if they did accept him as he was then he would disable the Genjutsu for their date. Tayuya smiled happily as she won that bet. Seems she got her fathers Luck.

Naruto simply releases the genjutsu and sighs as he uses the purge command causing the near invisible seal to dissolve like paint and evaporate like steam. Naruto now in his normal gruesome appearance Naruto just looks at Tayuya worried at her reaction like always. Yet like always Tayuya simply kisses his lips and holds his face in her hands rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"That's my man. Now come on we have a full day ahead of us and a lot to get done. Naruto please don't be afraid. You know I'm here to keep you safe." Tayuya says as Naruto merely holds Tayuya tightly to himself and cries softly into her shoulder. Tayuya just smiles warmly at him holds him in her grasp. Her head resting against his. Soon the crying stops and Naruto boldly kisses Tayuya's lips surprising her as he's usually very shy about this when in his real state. She doesn't even hesitate and kisses him back. Her tongue sliding into his mouth and exploring every inch of it.

This kiss lasts a few moments but it was so full of passion and love it felt like hours to the two lovers. Naruto pulls back and smiles a rather foxy smile to her. It looks like his usual foxy smile his mask put up but this was different. Different because he was actually giving a true and happy smile. Still in the smile is doubt and it lacks a bit of confidence. Tayuya will have to see to his concerns and erase them. She loved Naruto with her very soul. Nothing would ever change that. She sure hell would never leave him either.

"Tayu-Chan lets go. We can visit Hiruzen-Jiji and spend the day with him too. Kimimaro can join us after his final visit from Tsunade-chan to cure his illness completely." Naruto says only to have Kimimaro look at Naruto and smile.

Having spent 3 months with Naruto,Kimmimaru knows full well how good Naruto truly is as a shinobi. Even at his current level he easily put Kimmimaru on the defensive and kept him there longer than he could predict. It took Himself using all his strength and an on the fly plan to set up for him to even push Naruto to what he was at by the end of the spar they had. Even then, that last jutsu was a Raiton jutsu ready and aimed towards his heart. Naruto could have easily killed him. Seeing this from Naruto and with how Naruto treated him and how Naruto despite everything even defended him from the people throwing trash at him simply because of his two birthmarks on his forehead. Kimimaro could proudly say and even say it with a smile that without a doubt Naruto Uzumaki is his family and is well above the garbage that litters the streets of konoha.

Soon Naruto and Tayuya are dressed up and heading down the main street of the Konoha to the bar hand in hand and head leaning against one another. Their fingers interlocked as they walk towards the restaurant chosen by Tayuya for this particular date.

Soon the day bleeds into the late night as Naruto and Tayuya are joined by all their friends. Tayuya not minding in the slightest as she just enjoys her time with Naruto. Tayuya noticing the different faces staring at Naruto with love and At her with Envy. Soon as the night goes on questions start to be asked as Ino finally gets a question out she has been wanting.

"SO Tayuya. . . .what did naruto do that made you fall so hard for him. It had to be a grandiose move to get someone of your age and beauty to accept.

"I'm not answering that Blondie. Me and Naruto are entitled to our secrets." Tayuya says as Naruto looks at Tayuya honestly curious about why she did love him. He was truly nothing to look at. Until three months ago he was an Orphan. Someone worthless with no training and boasted about stupid shit that wasn't important. He didn't do anything to deserve Tayuya and he begins self hating once again as he begins to cry. His eyes filling with tears only to have everyone look at him.

Tayuya looks at Naruto as he begins to cry fully asking what he did to earn Tayuya's love. Tayuya and all naruto's friends all hurting at the pain he's obviously been in. It was obvious he has felt like this for a long time.

Tayuya merely smiles at Naruto and tears up at this true showing of himself in front of his friends. It proves her work isn't being wasted. Her love for him really is beginning to take root and heal him even to his soul. In Front of everyone in Yakiniku Q's Tayuya simply places both her hands on Naruto's cheeks. Her thumbs carefully wiping away his tears.

"I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool." Tayuya speaks in earnest to Naruto who gasps at this since she told him of how broken she was after everything in her life. Tayuya leans in making her head move closer to his own. Her forehead gently pressing to his now as she takes his hands into her own and interlocking her fingers between his.

"I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you. Naruto I can continue to look at you and even hold you and kiss you the way i do because I love you. . .i love you Naruto. Naruto I love you as much as my broken heart can bear to give. I've wanted to tell you for some time now. I really have but i wanted to do it right. I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I don't care what you look like, what you think about me being to good for you. I don't care about any of that status or reputation bullshit. I love you and if anyone has a problem with it, I'll kill them." Tayuya says making Naruto tear up even more as he just embraces Tayuya and cries into her chest. His hands tightening up around her back as if to pray and hope to Kami this isn't some dream he's about to wake up from.

Ino looking on at this also tears up and begins crying. She has two main reasons why but she bites her lip and smiles for Naruto before standing up and slipping out of the restaurant without most knowing. Ino running through the streets begins to cry her eyes out as Shikamaru slides out of an alleyway near her.

"You know Naruto will ask where you went right?" Shikamaru asks confused as to why Ino Ino is acting like this.

"I know that Shika. I'll just tell him i didn't feel good tomorrow and congratulate him on his new relationship. You know it's funny. Everything i wanted in sasuke when at the academy was already how Naruto truly was. I began to see that so shortly after we were made a team." Ino says holding herself as she keeps crying.

"When i saw Naruto beginning to mature the way he was i soon found Sasuke leaving my mind and Naruto was slowly taking his place. I found that this "Crush" was much deeper than the one i had for Sasuke. Talking with daddy he helped me see that i loved Naruto. . .a lot. I was honestly hoping that Tayuya would be like the typical Tsundere and not accept or admit her feelings to Naruto letting me get him. . .seeing them both so severely broken to the world and so openly in love like that showed me that i was too late to be with Naruto." Ino begins to sniffle as she feels Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder and gently rub it.

"Honestly I'm hurt that i can't be with him but I'm also not angry about it. I love Naruto so much I'm just so happy to see him give that true, happy smile. It makes me so happy he found someone to love so wholly and for someone to love him the same way. I'm happy knowing he's happy and i can even find myself actually rooting for them to make it. . . I'm just so confused Shika. . .please tell me. Am i a bad friend for feeling this way?" Ino asks as the tears falling down her face are a mixture of sadness and overwhelming happiness. Shikamari just sighs and shakes his head.

"Jeez Ino you're so troublesome. You're a damn good friend to be feeling this way. It shows that despite how you feel towards Naruto, you're just happy to see your friend happy. Even if that happiness isn't with you. It's a hell of a lot better than how Hinata took Naruto hanging out with Tayuya. Hinata's feelings were that she had an obsession and saw Naruto as both a crutch and as an object to own. Your feeling this way shows the emotions you have toward naruto are as pure as the driven snow. You're not just a friend Ino. You're one of Naruto's best. Believe me when i say that despite all of this. Naruto will somehow find out and feel bad about hurting you. The way to stay a good friend is to show you support his relationship despite his girlfriend being someone who isn't you." Shikamaru says happily as Ino Nods a bit hugging her friend before crying into his chest and heading home when she's all cried out.

Tayuya and Naruto soon head out of the restaurant and head home holding onto one another in a way that lovers would. Tayuya and Naruto leaning closer and closer to one another as they finally kiss once more. This kiss full of passion and love as they begin to feverishly kiss one another. Tongues battling and playing deep in each others mouths as they get home as quickly as possible with Tayuya pinning Naruto to the bed as they begin stripping themselves of their clothes.

* * *

 **(Hokage office Lemon warning!)**

* * *

"Are you sure about the results Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks her master as Tsunade nods.

"I ran the test Multiple times Shizune. Their is no doubt about it." Tsunade says as she reads the papers in her hands.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tayuya are currently holding onto one another naked. Naruto's mouth clasped over Tayuya's breasts as she moans out loud. He arms wrapping around Naruto's head holding him in her bust as he sucks on her breasts and plays with her nipples using his tongue. Her soaking wet Pussy grinding into Naruto's throbbing hard cock.

"Mmm thats it Naru-kun. Keep sucking just like that and I may let you enter me." Tayuya speaks happily as she punctuates her motives by grinding herself harder into his cock.

Tsunade is just looking over the medical files of two shinobi. Both of whom she knows.

"But this just can't be right. I thought Naruto was an uzumaki we had just found. Should we run this again with the new technology in from Spring country? You know just to verify?" Shizune speaks as Tsunade sighs and rubs her temples.

"We used that too Shizune. All the results came out the same." Tsunade says as she tries in vain to stem the headache she has.

As this is going on Naruto is currently inside Tayuya's pussy ramming into her from below while she moans out load at feeling this much man inside her. She just smiles and has her hands on Naruto's chest before leaning down and kissing him deeply as he works her pussy over like a pro. Her virginity soon a distant memory just as Naruto's own is now in her possession.

"But for this to be the results every time. . . it's just not okay. I mean you know how close they are." Shizune says as she worries how they'll take it.

"Life isn't fair at all Shizune you know that as well as I do. This is just something that needs to be said. Sadly we'll have to catch them before anything goes wrong. Or they cross a boundry that should never be crossed." Tsunade says as she sets the papers down on the table. The gourney next to the table filled with many body parts. All of which are currently being held together with thick black strings of moving and living metal.

"Naru-koi right there. Keep doing that right there." Tayuya yells as Naruto is kissing her armpit and down her sides as his hands are holding onto her ass cheeks. Naruto is kissing all over Tayuya's body ensuring he shows it all the love he can. His cock loving the inside of Tayuya's pussy. His cock throbbing hard inside her as he thrusts into her hard and fast as with each thrust made he goes deeper and deeper inside her.

"Mmm I can't hold on Tayu-chan." Naruto speaks as he continues grinding and fucking Tayuya as best he can despite his first time being with her.

"So should we tell them at all?" Shizune says as she looks over the procedure noting how the Jiongu threads are keeping the body parts alive if only in a comatose state. The full non injured body of Naruto uzumaki is laying motionless with closed eyes. The Jiongu inside the useless body activating the healing it has and bringing the body parts together as the wounds heal with no scars and no threads visible.

"Yes we will. But only after the procedure is complete. Until then we can only hope they don't do anything they shouldn't." Tsunade says as she grabs Shizune and drags her out of the room turning out the light to let the Jiongu do their work. The table where the documents were placed have a light shining brightly onto them revealing it was Naruto and Tayuya's medical file. Under closest Genetic family both of them have a 100% genetic relation to each other.

Naruto and Tayuya are brother and sister.


End file.
